How Could This Happen To Me
by tanya2byour21
Summary: My Version of Season 6. Lucas ran off to Vegas with Peyton. Brooke is attacked and raped. She is hurt and angry when they come back. He was suppose to save her will he able to this time and what will happen when he finds out she is pregnant with his child
1. Chapter 1

**How Could This Happen To Me**

**Chapter 1**

**This is my version of what I want to happen after watching the first Episode of Season six of One Tree Hill. Might have spoilers. You have been warned. Summery. Lucas chose Peyton and they ran off to Vegas while gone. Brooke was attacked and raped. She needs Lucas now more then ever. Will she let him be there for wills she shut him out? How will Peyton play into to all of this please read and find out. This will be a Brucas Story and Rated R if you don't like that then don't read. I need to say thank you to new beta toddntan for helping me with this and helping put the new idea in my head for part of this plot. This is a rewrite of my frist chapter please read.**

Haley hung up her cell and placed it on the island as Nathan walked into the kitchen. He looked over and saw the look of worry on Haley's face. "Hales what is wrong?" He asks her as he walks over to her and pulls her into his arms.

Haley slides her arms around his waist and hugs him back. Then pulls back and looks up at him. "I have been trying go get a hold of Brooke all night and again this morning. She was suppose to come over this morning and take Jamie to school and never showed up. I called her house she didn't answer there. I tried the store and she is not answering there. I tired her cell Nathan she is not answering it. This is not like Brooke." Haley said with a worried look on her face.

Nathan watched his wife and saw how worried she was about Brooke and he agreed with her. It was not like Brooke. "You are right that is not like Brooke." He said running a hand through his hair just as Skills walked into the kitchen. He knew Brooke would have miss a day or morning with his son.

Skills had come over to catch a ride to work with Nathan since his car was broke down and caught the end of what Nathan was saying. "What's not like Brooke?" He asked them as he walked over and hugged Haley and then looked over at Nathan. Haley told him what was going on. Deb walked into the kitchen and caught what they were talking about.

Deb knows that Brooke would never miss a moment with Jamie. "Your right, that is not like Brooke at all. Nathan you and Haley go to Clothes over Bro's and Skills and I will go to Brooke's place." She said worried about Brooke just as much as the rest of them were.

Haley nodded her head and took Nathan's hand and they left the house. "Nathan what if something has happened to Brooke?" She asked him as the drove across town to Brooke's store. She was really worried about her best friend. Brooke has been so distant and upset since Angie left and then Peyton and Lucas up and took off. Then her mom showed back up and wants to take her company from her and then Millicent and Mouth left. Haley had not idea how much more Brooke could take. She was really worried about Brooke.

Nathan was thinking the same thing as Haley. "Hales don't think like that Brooke is strong. She is alright." He told Haley hoping he was right. They pulled up in front of Brooke's store and got out and walked in. Haley gasped at what she saw and grabbed Nathan's arm and looked up at him. The hold store was a mess. Shelves were broken, the couch over turned. There were cloths ripped thrown all over the place. The mannequins and racks has been knocked over and broken.

They walked over behind the counter and Haley gasped as tears filled her eyes. "Nathan call 911." She said as she froze in place. Curled up in ball shaking was Brooke. She was beaten, covered in buries, cuts and her dress tore and hanging from her body.

Nathan saw Brooke and did what Haley told him to do. "Brooke it's me Nathan and Haley." Nathan said as he hung up his phone and took a step towards Brooke. Only to have Brooke try to curl up in a smaller ball and try to get away from them. Haley had never seen Brooke like this. She looked so small, scared, fragile and was shivering. She was in shock. "Brooke it is me Haley. Sweetie we are not going to hurt you. Please let me help you." Haley said as she took a step closer to Brooke.

Brooke finally looked up at Haley with fear in her eyes. It was a look that Haley would never forget as long as Haley lived. Brooke had not idea how long she had been there. She didn't care she just knew as long as she did not move he would not come back and hurt her again. She was so scared he was going to came back. "No you have to leave. If he comes back he will hurt all of us." She told them as panic and fear filled her eyes. What if he came back and hurt them? She felt so dirty and was so scared. She tired to move but it hurt to much. She could not understand why he had hurt her? What did she do to him, for him to do this to her? "Why, Haley? He hurt me Haley?" She said as tears filled her eyes and slid down her face.

Haley knelt down in front of Brooke trying to keep her fear at bay. She knew she needed to be strong for Brooke. She could tell by the blood on Brooke's legs that had happened. "Brooke honey no one is going to hurt you know. We won't let that happen. Brooke I need you to tell me what happen. Who did this to you?" She asked as she places a hand on Brooke shoulder. Brooke flinched but did not pull away. Brooke shook her head as she started to rock back and forth in the corner.

Nathan knew Brooke needed to get to the hospital now. They could not wait for the police any longer. Deb and Skills come running into the store. Nathan told them what happen. Deb looked over the counter at Brooke in shock. She has known Brooke since she was a little girl. She had never seen Brooke like this.

"We need to get her to the hospital now. Haley and I are going to take her. Can you stay here and wait for the police. There is been some kind of accident on the high way they don't know when they are going to be here. She can't wait for them." He said trying to keep his cool. Brooke was like a little sister to him. He had never seen her like this before and it scared the hell out of him. He slowly walked over to Brooke worried that he would scare her. "Hey Brookie, Let Haley and I help you please. Brooke let us help you please? He begged as he knelt down in front of her. He slowly took off his hoodie. "Brooke I am going to wrap this around you. Then I am going to pick you up and take you out of here. Alright we won't let him hurt you. I promise Brooke you are safe now." He said as he wrapped the hoodie around Brooke and then picked her up.

Brooke let Nathan pick her up. She wrapped her arms around his neck. "Nathan where is Lucas? He said he would always save me and he didn't? Why didn't he save me? Why Nathan?" She asked Nathan as he carried her to the car and placed her in the back seat with Haley. Brooke laid her head in Haley's laps and starred off into space. Brooke retreated into her self. They pulled up front of the hospital and carried Brooke inside. A nurse took one look at them and comes running over. They give the nurse the info they had on Brooke and what they thought had happened to Brooke.

Nathan and Haley paced the hospital waiting room waiting for the doctor to come out. "Nathan what are we going to do? How are we suppose to help her?" Haley asked as she looked over at her husband not having any idea what to do.

Nathan pulled Haley into his arms and kissed the top of her head. "I don't know Haley but we will find away. I think we need to call Lucas and Peyton again. Haley do you have any idea what Brooke was talking about when she asked me why Lucas didn't save her?" He asked Haley as he pulled out his cell and called his brother.. It went straight to voice mail. "Luke when you get this call me it's an emergency." He said as he shut off his phone.

Haley hung up her phone and shook her head. "I can't get a hold of Peyton either. To answer you question no. I have no idea what she was talking about." Haley said as the doctor came out.

He walked over to them. "You two brought in Brooke Davis?" He asked them as he closed Brooke's chart and looked at them sadly. "Brooke as some bruised ribs. Two black eyes some cuts and bit marks that are deep and bruises and I am afraid she was raped. She is in shock. We have given her the morning after pill and some other meds for pain and something for her to sleep. That should kick in about the time you get her home. We did a rape kit and the police have it. She can't be alone right now and is going to need someone to talk to. Here is a card of a great rape counselor. Brooke is in for a long rode to recover mentally and physically. She is really going to need her friends and family right now." He told them wishing he could do more to help them and Brooke.

Haley looked over at Nathan. Then back at the doctor. "She can come and stay with us. We will take care of her We are her friends and family." Haley said having no idea how they were suppose to do this but knowing they needed to. She really wished Lucas would call them back. She needed him now more then ever. Haley knew that Brooke loved Lucas and she needed him. They went and got Brooke and took her back to their house. They pulled up to find Skills and Deb already there.

Nathan got out of the car and got Brooke out and carried her into the living room and laid her down on the couch. Jamie come running in. "Daddy, your home." He yelled only to have Haley grab him.

"Jamie I need you to be quite." She said as she knelt down in front of him and turned him to face her when she realized that he was looking over at Brooke.

"Mommy what happen to Aunt Brooke?" Jamie asked as he looked over at him mom. He knows his Aunt Brooke was hurt.

"Jamie honey someone attacked Aunt Brooke and hurt." She told him.

He shook his head trying to understand why any one would hurt his Aunt Brooke. "Where was Uncle Lucas? He is supposed to save Aunt Brooke. He promised he would save Aunt Brooke." Jamie said to Haley as angry tears filled his eyes and started to run down his little face.

Haley looked at Jamie and then up at Nathan, Deb and Skills they were starring at Jamie in surprise. "Jamie what do you mean Uncle Lucas is suppose to save Aunt Brooke?" Haley asked him as she reach out and wiped the tears from his face.

Jamie pulled away from her Jamie walked over to Brooke and sat down next to her. He reached out ran a hand over Brooke's hair. Like she did to him when he was scared or hurt. "Uncle Lucas told me a story once. That after Uncle Keith died he and Aunt Brooke promised to save each other. He was supposed to save her. She loves Uncle Lucas. He is supposed to save her." He said a he looked up at his parents. He might be five but he knew that his Aunt Brooke loved his Uncle Lucas and that he loved her. He could not understand why his Uncle Lucas was not there.

**A Week later**.

Lucas and Peyton got back in town they had been gone a week and had shut off there phones so they could block out the rest of the world. "So are you ready to go and tell everyone that we are getting married?" Lucas asked Peyton as he pulled her to him and kissed her on her forehead and smiled down at her.

Peyton smiled up at him and nodded her head. She could not wait to tell Brooke and Haley about the engagement and the time she spent with Lucas. She never thought she could be this happy again. "Let's go and see Haley and Nathan and tell them first." She said as they walked out to Lucas's car and got in.

"Call Brooke and ask her to meet us there and we can tell them at once." He said as he started the car and headed for Nathan and Haley's.

Peyton did what Lucas said. "She didn't answer so I left her a message asking her to meet up there." She said as they pulled up in front of Nathan and Haley's a few minutes later. They got out and walked into the house hand and hand.

They walked into the living room and froze in there tracked when they saw Haley and Nathan sitting there with Brooke. Nathan took on look at Lucas and got up and grabbed him by the shirt. "You stupid son of a bitch, Do you ever check your phone at all? Do you even care what the hell is going on around here? Do you care about any of us at all or now that you are back with Peyton the rest of us don't matter. Is it to hell with the rest of us? Is that what it is Lucas?" Nathan all but yelled back him as he shoved Lucas out of the living room with Haley and Peyton hot on their tail. Haley trying to pull Nathan off of Lucas.

Lucas looked at his brother in surprise and horror he had never seen Nathan this made before. Nathan let go of Lucas and turned away from him and Peyton as he tired to get his anger under control. "What is going on Haley" Lucas asked as he ran a hand over his face.

Haley shot Lucas and Peyton a dirty look. Just as Jamie come running into the house. He took one look at Lucas and ran at him. He started kicking him in the shines and hitting him. "You promised to save her, you promised and you lied. You promised. I hate you" Jamie yelled at him as Haley pulled away from Nathan and ran to her son.

She pulled Jamie away from Lucas and held him in her arms. "Jamie baby I need you to go in and sit with Aunt Brooke." She said as she watched Lucas rub his leg and stomach were Jamie had kicked and hit him.

Lucas wondered what the hell was going on. "Will you please tell me why my five year old nephew just attacked me and told me that he hated me and why Nathan is so pissed off at me?" He demanded as Peyton placed a hand on his shoulder.

Haley watched Jamie leave the room then looked over at Peyton and Lucas. "You want to know what is to going on then why the fuck don't you answer your phones. Do we matter so little to you Lucas now that you have decided that you had to be Peyton? That you couldn't even answer you damn phone." Haley said to him as tears filled her eyes.

Peyton was confused she thought Haley would be happy for them. "We thought you would be happy for us. We shut our phones off so we could be alone. What was so damn important that we needed to have them on for?" She asked in a bitchy tone as she shot Haley a dirty look.

Nathan wrapped his arms around a crying Haley and pulled her to him. "If you had bother to answer your phones you would know your best friend was attacked a week ago Peyton. Brooke was attacked and raped. She needed you two and you two could care less about any one but your self's." He said to them as he ran a hand through his hair and rubbed Haley's back.

Lucas fell back again the wall. Now it made since. What Jamie said to him. Brooke needed him to save her and he was not there. He was off with Peyton like always. He never put Brooke first, it was always Peyton. He ran a hand over his face.

Peyton didn't know what to say. She looked over at Haley and Nathan. "How is she doing?" Peyton asked them as she looked into the living room.

Haley laughed at Peyton's question. "How stupid are you Peyton? She was attacked in her own store and raped. She won't eat anything. The only person she has said more then five words to since this happened is Jamie. She won't sleep and when she does she waked up screaming. She needed you two and you two were too wrapped up in each other to care." Haley said to Peyton wanting to hit Peyton but know that it would do know good.

Peyton looked at Haley with tears in her eyes. "I do care about Brooke. She is my best friend. I do care about her." She told Haley as she ran a hand through her hair. Not understanding why Haley was so angry at them. She was suppose to be Luke's best friend.

Haley shot Peyton a dirty look as she ran a hand through her hair. She let her anger take over. "You care so much for Brooke that you are always playing on her insecurities and you are never there for her when she needed you. You are not her best friend. You are selfish and self centered bitch." Haley yelled at her stepped forward and slapped Peyton. "I can't stand the sight of you right now." Haley yelled at them as she went to slap Peyton again only Nathan grabbed her before she could.

Lucas reach out and pulled Peyton against him as Nathan grabbed Haley. He had no idea what was going on or why Haley was angry with Peyton. "Haley chill out and what the hell is going on why are you so angry with Peyton?" He asked as he looked down at a crying Peyton.

Haley let out a groan of frustration. "You as so dense Lucas. You can see what is right in front of your eyes. Think about it. When is the only time Brooke has ever really been mad at Peyton and think about why that was. Then you think about why Brooke would have broken up with you in high school when she was so in love with you. Think about it." Haley told him as she pulled away from Nathan. "I am done. I want the two of you out of my house and stay the hell away from me my family." She yelled at Lucas then turned and looked at Peyton. "And you stay the hell away from Brooke or I will tell Lucas your dirty little secret Peyton." Haley said as she walked over to the front door and opened it. "Now both of you get the hell out." She told them as she waited for them to leave.

Lucas looked down to see that Peyton had turned white as a sheet at Haley's threat. He wondered what Haley was talking about and what he was missing. Brooke as told him that she stopped loving him. He had no idea what was going on. He had never seen Haley this mad or this upset before. He sighed and ran a hand though his hair. "Peyton lets just go for now." He said not wanting to up set Haley any more.

Peyton looked up at Lucas and sighed knowing that if Lucas knew what she had done in high school that might lose him.. She was relieved when Lucas said lets go. She nodded her head and they walked towards the door. Peyton turned to say something to Haley but she slammed the door in Peyton and Luke's face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**A new idea come to me thinks to my new beta toddntan. So I have rewrote chapter two and my plot is changing as I write to bare with me where. I never write out a plot line it come to me as I write, think or ever dream at times. I have also rewrote the end of chapter one. Please read it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill if I did Lucas and Brooke would be together and Peyton would be with Jake or someone else.**

It had been two weeks since Lucas and Peyton came back from Vegas and three weeks since Brooke had been raped. Lucas and Peyton still have not heard from Naley. The rest of their friends were not talking to them either. Lucas had not idea what to do. He had never went this long with out talking to Haley, Nathan or Jamie. He sighed as he looked over at Peyton as they sat in the car in front of Haley and Nathan's. "We need to see if they will talk to us. We need to tell them about getting married." He told her as he reach out and took her hand in his.

Peyton looked over at him and smiled. She knew that he was hurting because his friends and family were not talking to him and was shutting him out. She had tired to call Haley over and over again but she would not return Peyton's calls. She had been trying to call Brooke also but Brooke was also shutting her out. She thought her friends would be happy for her and Lucas. They were finally together. Instead they were all mad at them.

She sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "Come on Lucas lets get this over with." She said to him wanting to tell all of them that they were getting married. She wanted Brooke to be her maid of honor and to make her dress for her. She wanted them all there when Lucas became hers forever. Then no one could take him away from her.

He looked at her and smiled even thought he was not sure if this was a good idea. He knew that they needed to tell Haley, Nathan and Brooke before they found out through someone else. Not that they had told any one but still. He wanted them to be the first to know. "Come on lets do this." He said getting out of the car and walked over and opening the door for Peyton. He took her hand and together they walked to the front door.

Haley was just coming from being up stairs with Jamie and Brooke. Nathan had ran to the store to get some crackers and other things they needed. She had stayed home to look after Brooke with Deb and Skills. They were really worried about Brooke. She was finally eating and sleeping but only if Jamie was in Brooke's room. Haley and Nathan had stopped trying to keep Jamie in his room. He just seemed to end up in Brooke's room any way. He would sneak in at night after they were all in bed. It made Haley smiled at how close Jamie and Brooke were. Haley could see just how much Brooke loves Jamie. They had made the right chose by making Brooke Jamie's god mom. She was great with Jamie and Jamie loved her. What had Haley worried was that Brooke would not seem to keep any food down. She was sick all the time.

She was just setting Brooke's tray in the kitchen when the door bell rang. She swear as she sat the tray down and went to answer the door. "What the hell do you two want?" She asked when she saw who was at the door. She did not want to deal with Lucas and Peyton right now. She had to much on her plate with out dealing with them.

Lucas was taken back by Haley's greeting. She was so cold to them and the looks she was giving them would kill if they could he just could not understand why she was so mad at them. "I was hoping we could talk to you and we wanted to know how Brooke was doing." He said to her hoping she would let them in. He missed his best friend.

She sighed and ran her hand through her hair. "Like either of you care how Brooke really is doing. Neither one of you bothered to answer your phones when we tired to call you. But now all of a sudden you are worried about her." She said sarcastically as she stepped back to let them in knowing that they would not go away until they came to do or tell them what ever it is they had to tell her.

Peyton gasped at the way that Haley talked to her and Lucas. "Haley come one. We do care about Brooke. She is my best friend. I would do any thing for her." She said to Haley at they walked into the house with Lucas.

Haley looked at her laughed. "I won't even reply to that. But with a friend like you who the hell needs enemies." She said Peyton wanting to slap her again but knew it would not get any one where. Even if it would make her feel better.

It was Luke's turn to gasp. He had never heard Haley talk to Peyton like that before. Or to any one like that before. "Haley come on, don't talk to Peyton like that she loves Brooke and you know it." He said sticking up for Peyton and not understanding what is going on between Haley and Peyton.

Haley looked up at Lucas and wanted to hit him. "I can talk to her any way I want this is my house and if you don't like it get the hell out and you are stupid to think that Peyton loves Brooke. If she loved Brooke like you claim she does then she even would have done to Brooke what she did and don't ask me what it is that Peyton did. It is time your girlfriend there gets the guts to tell you the real reason why Brooke broke up with you. But we all know Peyton won't do that now will you Peyton?" She asked as she shut the door and walked away from them before Peyton could answer.

Lucas looked between Peyton and Haley and saw that Peyton had turned pale at Haley's comment. He knew the reason Brooke broke up with him in high school. She stopped loving him. He didn't understand what Haley was talking about. He ran a hand over his face and looked back at Haley then down at Peyton again. "What is she talking about Peyton.?" He asked her as he placed a hand on her back and they followed Haley.

Peyton shook her head. "It doesn't matter. Lets just tell her and find out how Brooke it." She said not wanting to talk about it and hoping that Lucas would let it go at that. She followed Haley but didn't want to. She could not believe that Haley knew about what happen that night. She didn't think Brooke would tell Haley about that night and what Peyton had told her but now she was not so sure about that.

Haley looked over her shoulder at them just as Skills, Deb, Nathan, Mouth and Millicent came walking into the house all laughing and smiled until they saw Peyton and Lucas. "Hales what are they doing here? I thought you told them to leave and not come back?" Nathan asked as he walked past his brother and Peyton and over to Haley and sat the bags off food down. Mouth and Skills did that same not saying a word to Lucas or Peyton.

Haley smiled at Nathan glad he was home and leaned into him for support when he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her to him. He kissed the top of her head. She closed her eyes and sighed softly. "I did but they wanted to tell us something and wanted to see how Brooke is doing." She said to him as she relaxed a little. She was glad Nathan, Deb, Skills, Mouth and Millicent where here. She needed them and so did Brooke.

Nathan looked over at Lucas and gave him a dirty look. "She only sleeps when Jamie is in the room with her.. When she eats she can't keep any thing down and if she sleeps on her own she wakes up screaming for you to save her Lucas but you aren't here now are you. You ran off with Peyton and shut all of us out." He said wanting to hurt Lucas. He was hurt that Lucas had just up and taken off with out tell any one that he was leaving and not answering his phone when they needed him. He could not believe that Lucas would put Peyton before his family.

Lucas tried not to cringe when Nathan said what he said. He hated that he had not here for Brooke. They had gotten so close and he had promised to save her and he had not here when she needed him most. "Nathan I am sorry that I was not here. But I didn't know something like this would happen. I mean no one could have seen this coming but I am here now please let me in. I want to help." He said hoping that they would let him and Peyton in.

Peyton tensed when Nathan was laying into Lucas. She hated that they were all made at him because of her. She didn't want that. She wanted Lucas to be happy and knew his family and friends were what made him happy. "Please we want to help. We also have some news. Something that we hope you all will be happy about. We all could use some happiness after what happened to Brooke." She said trying to make things better.

Haley tensed at what Peyton said. "You want some happiness, that is funny when you have not even been here. No I won't go into this again." She said a she sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "What is it that is so important that you have to come over and tell us after I told you two to stay away from my family." She asked them wanting to get this over with.

Lucas knew that, this was probably as good as it was going to get right now. He looked down and smiled at Peyton and pulled her closer to him and kissed the top of her head. Then looked up at everyone in the room. "Peyton and I are getting married. We went to Las Vegas to get married but decided to wait because we wanted our family and friends to be there when we get married." He said to them as he looked down at Peyton and smiled not realizing that Brooke had walked into the room.

Everyone gasped as Brooke froze at what she was hearing. She could not believe that Lucas was going to marry Peyton. She fought back the tears that she knew was going to come. She replaced it with anger and laughed as she realized just what this meant. Everyone one turned to looked at her.

Lucas gasped as he saw Brooke. She was covered in bruises and was really pale not even paying attention to Peyton as she pulled away from him ran over to Brooke. "Brooke Lucas asked me to marry him and I said yes. I want you to make my dress and be my maid of honor." She said as she tired to hug Brooke.

Brooke pulled back before Peyton could hug her. "No don't touch me. Don't come any where near me." She said as tear filled her eyes. "I am done Peyton. I am tired of putting you first in our so called friend ship. You broke Lucas and I up in high school not once but twice. I put your happiness before mine and I won't do that any more. No I won't make your dress and I won't be your maid of honor. I won't even be at your wedding. I want you out of my house. We are not friend Peyton. I can't be friend with someone that only care about them self and to hell with every one else." She said as the tears ran down her face.

Peyton gasped and tears filled her eyes and Lucas and everyone else looked on at her in shock at what she had said but had not said all at the same time. Haley just hope Lucas was listening and understood what Brooke was saying.

Lucas didn't know what to say. He had never heard Brooke talk to Peyton like that not even when Brooke caught them cheating. He didn't understand what was going on. "Then Brooke come to the wedding for me." He said hoping she would agree to that.

Brooke turned to him and gasped at him as she shook her head. "No, No, No, No Lucas I won't be there. You are such an ass. Do you have any idea at all what you have done? Do you care? You said I mattered that you cared about me. I let you in yet again and then you ran off and got engaged to my ex friend. Do I mean that little to you. I hate you Lucas. I hate the both of you. I don't want to see you again. Either of you. Stay away from me both of you or you will regret it." Brooke said as she tried not to sob as her heart broke all over again. She loved Lucas but he didn't love her he never would. She wondered what was so wrong with her he could sleep with her but yes she was not important enough for him to want to be with. Peyton would always come first and she hated that.

"Brooke please don't be like this." Peyton said as she reach out at touch Brooke.

Brooke flinched and reacted before she even thought about it. She brought up her hand and slapped Peyton across that face. "I never stopped loving him Peyton but you had to take that away didn't you. You could never think about any one but yourself and what you want. It is always about you. When are you going to put someone else first. When will I ever come first Peyton." She said as she let her hand drop as Nathan and Skills come up to her and pulled her into their arms as she cried.

Lucas watched on in shock not believing that Brooke had just hit Peyton. Haley wanted to cheer and Millie and Deb smiled as they watched Peyton cradling her cheek. "What the hell Brooke. She just wants you to be a part of our wedding you are the one being selfish." He yelled at Brooke.

Nathan pushed Brooke into Skills and Mouth's arms as he stepped up in front of her. "You will never talk to Brooke like that again or I will shove your teeth so far down your throat that you will have to shit them out to get them back. Peyton is the selfish one. She is the reason Brooke broke up with you senior year. Peyton told Brooke that she still loved you. She played on all of Brooke insecurities when it came to you and her. She used them all against Brooke. Brooke asked you to stay way from Peyton and you could not do that every time she turned around Peyton was all over you." Nathan said getting in Luke's face and Peyton tried to pull Lucas back as Nathan told Lucas what really happen. "But you would not care about any of that would you. Your precious Peyton can do no wrong right? Well guess again Lucas. She might not be able to do wrong in your eyes but she has in ours. Brooke broke up with you so Peyton could be with you. She had to you two together day after day and Peyton rubbed it in her face every chance she got. It broke her heart. Haley, Rachel, Mouth, Skills and I were the ones that were there for her when she needed someone to talk to. She told us how much it hurt but she wanted Peyton to be happy even if it meant her pushing her happiness a side so that Peyton could have what she wanted." He said trying to keep a calm voice as he heard Brooke sobbing behind him as he told her secret. He knew it was not his place but he could not let Lucas thing so little of her.

Lucas was shocked at he heard that Nathan said. He looked down at Peyton is shock. He didn't know what to think or what to say. Brooke had broken up with him because of Peyton yet again. He didn't know how to deal with this. He saw the tears in Peyton eyes and then looked over at Brooke. "Brooke is this true is what Nathan said true?" He asked not wanting it to be true. There was no way Peyton would do something like that. Not after how much they both had hurt Brooke the first time.

Brooke turned and looked up at him. "What does it matter it happened and is over now. Ask your precious little Peyton and leave me alone." She said as she placed a hand over her mouth and ran for the bathroom once there she started to throw up.

Haley went to follow but stopped and looked up at Lucas. "Everything Nathan told you it true. I was there that night I heard what Peyton said to Brooke. I need to check on Brooke I want you gone by the time I get back. Oh and Lucas, I can't speak for Nathan or any one else in this house but I won't be at your wedding. I think you are making a huge mistake and I can't and won't support it." She said as she turned and ran after Brooke to make sure Brooke was alright.

Nathan watched Haley run after Brooke. He turned and looked at Lucas and Peyton. "I won't be there either and neither will Jamie." He said as he ran a hand through his hair. He could not believe this was happening. He felt so helpless and he hated this feeling.

Skills nodded his head. "Yeah Dog what he said. I can't be there for this mistake. You belong with Brooke not the home wreaker you are standing next to." He said as he turned and headed for the stairs to find Jamie.

Deb sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "I am with them sorry Lucas. I can't be there." She said as she turned and followed Skills. Mouth and Millie didn't say any thing just followed Skills and Deb letting the silence speak for them.

Lucas was hurt by what is friends and family had said. He never thought they would turn their backs on him no matte what. He looked down at Peyton and saw the tear in her eyes. "Lucas lets just leave. They will come around." She said hoping she was right.

Lucas nodded his head. He hoped the would come around but he was not sure if they would they had never shut him out like that. "Alright come on." He said linking his finger with her as the started towards that door.

Nathan called out to Lucas before he could leave "Lucas if you want to come over and see Jamie you can but don't bring Peyton she is not welcome here." He said as he watched him bother leave with Peyton and then went to check on Brooke and Haley.

Haley ran into the bathroom and find Brooke getting sick. She walked over to her pulled her hair back as Brooke continued to got sick. She wished she could help Brooke. "Brooke I think we need to take you to the doctor. You are sick all the time. You are barley keeping any thing down and I am really starting to worry." She said when Brooke was done getting sick. She got Brooke a glad of water and sat back down next to her.

Brooke looked up at Haley with tears in her eyes. "I am pregnant Haley that is why I am sick. I found out the morning I was raped. It is a miracle I didn't lose the baby. I don't know what to do Haley how do I tell him now. Why can't he love me? What is wrong with me? Why is it so easy for him to sleep with me but he can't love me what is wrong with me?" She asked as a fresh batch of tears come. She sobbed as Haley pulled Brooke into her arms.

Haley gasped as Brooke told her she was pregnant. She didn't have to ask who the father was. As she listened to Brooke talk she knew Lucas was the father. "Oh Brooke honey." She said as tears came to her eyes. She didn't know what to do to help Brooke. "There is nothing wrong with you Brooke. Lucas is just stupid that it all. Don't ever think something is wrong with you, you are kind, loving, funny, generous and out going and I love you and so does everyone else in this house." She said trying to make Brooke feel better. She wanted hurt Lucas. "Brooke when did you and Lucas start sleeping together again?" She asked, she knew Brooke and Lucas had gotten close again but she didn't realize they had gotten that close.

Brooke reach up and wiped the tears from her face. "It was when he was helping me with Angie it was the night of her surgery. The doctor finally convinced me to leave for a little while. Lucas took me back to my house to get a change of cloths and some things for Angie and it happened. It happened more then once. I thought we might have a chance again. We had not been that close in a long time. I fell for him all over again. I don't know what to do. I want this baby but I can't be here right now and I need to avoid the stress. I can't face them and I don't want Lucas or Peyton to know that I am pregnant not yet. I need to think and figure out what I am going to do. I needed to find my self again and work through being raped and all the anger and resentment I have towards Peyton and Lucas. I don't want to be like my mom Haley and if I stay here right now I will become like her. I don't want to treat people like she treats them I can't do that." She said knowing her leaving for while might be for the best. "I want to take Jamie with me please. I know I am asking for a lot. Haley he is keeping me grounded and sane that the moment. I love being around him. I know he is not my child that he is your but I really needed your son right now he makes me feel better." She said knowing it might sound stupid but was not sure.

Haley looked at her in shock. She was proud of Brooke for wanting to deal with her rape and to get away and thinking about what happen to her and to find a way to deal with Lucas and Peyton. She didn't know if she could let Jamie go with Brooke though she had never been away from her son that long. "Brooke I love you but I don't know about letting Jamie leave with you. I have never been away from him that long. I know you love him and would never do any thing to hurt him and that you would take great care of him. I just don't know if I am ready to let him go for a length of time without seeing him." She said trying not to hurt Brooke's feeling or upset her any more then she already was.

Brooke smiled at Haley. A real Brooke smile. "Haley you would not have to be away from him all the time if you and Nathan agreed to let him come with me. I am going to go to Rachel's parents old beach out. I bought the place when her parents sold it and had it remodeled. You and Nathan could come up when ever you wanted." She said trying not to get her hopes up. For some reason she really wanted this time with Jamie. She thought it might be so that she could find out if she could be a mom and do it on her own. She needed to think and figure out what she was going to do.

Haley sighed and smiled at Brooke. "I could come when ever I want. I need to talk to Nathan first. I have to make sure he would be alright with it. I can't say yes or no until I talk to him." She said as she rubbed Brookes back.

Nathan walked in just as Haley said she needed to talk to him first. "Talk to me about what?" He asked as he walked over and sat down on the edge of the tub.

Brooke sighed and looked over at Haley. "Let me start off. You can't tell any one what I am about to tell you Nathan and I am not kidding I will hurt you if you do and right now I would do it and get away with it." She said as she looked up at Nathan.

Nathan gulped as she threatened him. "Alright tell me what it is you need to tell me and I promise not to tell I am sorry about before Brooke. I should have kept my mouth shut but I could not let him talk to you like that." He said to her as he reach out and tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear.

Brooke looked up at him and laughed a real laugh the first laugh she had, had in weeks. It was week and watery but it was a laugh. "I am not made at you Nathan. Yes Peyton or I should have been the one to tell Lucas but I understand why you did it." She said to him feeling safe with Nathan and Haley. "The reason I have been sick is because I am pregnant. You are going to be an uncle Nathan I am pregnant with Luke's baby. I found out the morning I was raped. I was going to tell Lucas as soon as I saw him but you know what happen." She said as tear filled her eyes again as she thought about the rape and that Lucas was marrying Peyton.

Nathan looked at Brooke in shock. He could not believe she was pregnant and that Lucas was the father. "When Brooke when did you and Lucas start sleeping together again?" He asked her as he watched her and Haley.

Brooke sighed and laid her head on Haley's shoulder has her hand found her still flat stomach. She told him what she has to Haley. She told him the truth and that she needed to get away and deal with all of this. "I want to take Jamie with me please. I know he has the next three month out of school for summer break. You both can come and see him when ever it is you want. He makes me happy Nathan and is keeping me grounded and sane right now. I need to relax and have some fun and I have fun with Jamie." She said trying to convince him to let her take Jamie. She knew it was a long shot and she would understand if they said no.

Nathan looked over at Haley. "Brooke will you give Haley and I some time to talk this over please." He said not wanting to say no but not sure if Haley was alright with it. They needed to talk about it.

Brooke got up off the floor and smiled at Haley and Nathan. "That is all I ask. I will leave you two to talk. I am going to go and find Jamie, Mouth, Skills and Millicent.

Haley got up and walked out of the bathroom and into the kitchen. "I don't know what to say Nathan. I want to say yes but I have never been way from him that long. I know she is great with him but he is my baby." She said as she ran a hand through her hair and looked up at Nathan.

Nathan reach and pulled her into his arms. "I agree with you Haley he is my baby also. But look at how close he and Brooke are and he can make her smile when no one else can. If we let him go we can go up every weekend and see him and there is web cams, emails and phones. We could see him every day even if we are not there and I think it would be good for Brooke and Jamie to have this time together. He barley lets her out of his sight right now and we can't even keep him out of her room. This might be good for both of them and he can be there to watch our future niece or nephew grow inside of Brooke he will love that." He said to her trying to make her smile. He could just hear all the questions Jamie would ask Brooke as he watched her belly grow. It was going to be entertaining to watch.

Haley laughed at Nathan's comment. "I am going to be an Aunt, Nathan this is so cool. You promise we can go and see him every weekend or when ever we want. I can't stay away from either of them. Brooke needs us right now even if she does not want to admit it." She said to as she placed her hand on his waist and looked up at him.

Nathan smiled down at her. "And I am going to be an Uncle. Yes when ever we want." He said as he lowered his head and kissed her gently. He pulled back after a minute. "Lets go tell Brooke and then find out if Jamie want to go. But I have a feeling he won't say no." He said laughing at how hard it has been to keep Jamie and Brooke apart.

Haley laughed and nodded her head. "I think you are right. I think she is his best friend and she is great with him and Jamie loves her. We did good picking Brooke for his god mother." She said to him as she laid her head on his chest and closed her eyes.

Nathan rubbed her back and kissed the top of her head. "Yes we did and I have to agree with you. She is one of his favorite people." He said smiling as he pulled back and they went to talk to Brooke.

They found Brooke in the game room with Mouth, Skills, Deb, and Millicent. Jamie was curled up on Brooke's lap playing a game with Skills and Brooke was laughing as Jamie beat Skills. "Skills you might as well give up you are not going to beat him." She said to him laughing as Jamie stuck his tongue out at Skills.

"No fair B Davis you are suppose to want me to win not Shorty there." He said pointing to Jamie who laughed at him.

Brooke shook her head. "Nope sorry I wanted Jamie to win. He is my favorite man and I love him the most." She said causing everyone to laugh as Jamie suck his tongue out again at Skills.

"Yeah uncle Skills she loves me the most." He said sticking his tongue out at Skills before he looking over at Brooke and smiling at her. "I love you two Aunt Brooke." He said to her sweetly.

Haley laughed as she watched them together. "Hey Brooke yes you can if he wants to go but you have to ask him." She said to Brooke as she smiled at her son.

Brooke smiled at Haley and then looked down at Jamie. "Hey why don't we go and feed Chester." She suggested not wanting to ask him in front of everyone.

Jamie jumped up off of Brooke's lap. "Cool lets go." He said racing out of the room and up to his bed room.

Brooke walked into Jamie's room. "Hey J-Luke I want to ask you something. I want to get away from a while. I have a beach house that I want to go to and I was hoping you might want to come with me. So we could spend some time together. Youe mom and dad will come and see you when ever you want and you can bring Chester with you." She said to him as he climbed up on her lap with Chester in his arms.

Jamie looked up at Brooke and then petted Chester. "Chester can come and mom and dad will come and see us when ever they can?" He asked not sure if he wanted to be away from his mom or dad.

Brooke smiled at him and nodded her head. "Yes and if you want to come home all you have to do is tell me and I will bring you back." She said to him as he kissed the top of Jamie's head.

Jamie smiled up at her. "Then I want to go. Will we be able to go swimming and play basketball?" He asked wanting to make sure he would still be able to do two of his favorite things. Brooke laughed and nodded her head. "Yes Jamie and you will even have a Wii there for you to play with." She said to him. "And your dad will be up on the weekends or when ever you and your mom want. I have something else to tell you." She said to him as she ran a hand through his hair.

Jamie smiled at Brooke happy that he was going to get to spend time with Brooke. "Cool when do we leave?" He asked her but stopped smiling when she told him she had something else to tell him. "What is that Aunt Brooke?" He asked her.

Brooke looked down at him and sighed. "I am going to have a baby Jamie. You have going to have a cousin." Brooke said not sure if she was making since or not.

Jamie looked up at him. "So you are getting a baby like Angie again?" He asked her not understanding.

Brooke smiled at him. "Not quite. This baby will come from my tummy. You will get to watch my get fat and feel the baby kick and get to hear it's heart beat and see the first pictures of it. This baby won't be here for six months." She said trying to make him understand.

Jamie sighed and looked at Brooke again. "But Aunt Brooke I want it here now so I can play with the baby." He said smiling at her.

Brooke laughed and hugged him. "You can't play with the baby now. It is way to little for you to play with right now. It is right here Jamie and you can talk to it any time you want." She said as she took his little hand and placed it on her still flat stomach and Jamie looked down at her belly and then up at her.

"That is cool." He said smiling at her as he leaned forward. "Hi baby I am your cousin James Lucas Scott." He said looking at Brooke's stomach.

Brooke smiled and ran a hand through his hair again. "I know you don't understand Jamie but you will in time." She said to him knowing he was only five and confused.

Jamie looked up at Brooke. "Aunt Brooke are you happy now. I don't like it when you are sad and hurt." He said softly to her.

Brooke pulled Jamie in and hugged him. "Yes Jamie I am happy. You and everyone else here makes me happy." She said to him as she pulled back and looked down at her.

"Does Uncle Lucas make you happy?" He asked her.

Brooke's breath caught in her throat. "At one time he did but right now I am not sure." She said being honest with him. She didn't want to lie to him. She also didn't want to hurt his feeling. "Let me worry about your Uncle Lucas. It will all work out the way it is suppose to later." She told him not wanting to talk about Lucas but not wanting to make Jamie feel bad..

Jamie smiled at her. "When do we leave Aunt Brooke?" He asked wanting to spend time with his Aunt Brooke.

Brooke kissed his forehead and smiled at her. "We leave tomorrow." She told him as she pulled back. "Lets go and find your mom and dad and find out what is for dinner. I wonder if we can get your mom to make her macaroni and cheese." She said knowing it was one of Jamie's favorite dishes.

Jamie jumped up off the bed. "Yeah come on Aunt Brooke lets to find out." He said as he put Chester back in his cage and took of running out of his room.

Brooke smiled as she watched him run out of his room. She placed a hand on her stomach were her baby was growing. "I am here for you baby no matter what. I love you and we will get through this." She said talking to her baby. Then got up off the bed and went to find Jamie, Haley and Nathan.

She found them in the kitchen. Haley looked up at her as she walked into the room. "You had to tell him about the baby didn't you. And that I would make macaroni and cheese?" She asked smiling at her as she started to make mac and cheese for everyone.

Brooke smiled at Haley and Nathan. "I could not keep if from him. He is going to get the see the first pictures of the baby and be there to watch my stomach grow to be the size of a water melon. I didn't see any reason to keep it from him. As for the macaroni and cheese I could not help it. It sounds really good and I know it is Jamie's favorite food. Call it my first craving" She said smiling a real Brooke Davis smiled at Haley for the first time since she was raped as she walked over to the fridge and got a bottle of water.

Nathan leaned against the counter and watched his family. It was great to see Brooke smiling again. Her not smiling he hated it when Brooke was sad. She was always to sad when they were younger and he didn't like it. He thought of Brooke as a sister and would do any thing to see her happy. "What about us. We want to see the baby also." He said smiling at her.

Brooke looked up at him. "Would you and Haley want to be there next month when they do the ultra sound so you can see the baby?" She asked him and Haley. "I mean you are going to be the Aunt and Uncle and the godparents. I want you there." She said leaving out that she also wanted Lucas there but knew that would not be happening. She wanted Haley and Nathan there. They had let her be there when Haley was pregnant with Jamie and wanted them there more then she was willing to admit.

Haley looked up at her. "Really Brooke you want us to be the god parents are you sure?" She asked her as she tired not to cry.

Brooke nodded her head. "Yes Tutor mom I want you and Nathan to be the god parents. You are great with Jamie and I can't see any one else being there to take care of my baby if I can't." She said to them.

Hale walked over and hugged her followed by Nathan. "We are honored Brooke and we love you." Haley said as she pulled back and Nathan hugged her.

Brooke hugged Haley back and then hugged Nathan. "I love you guys two and thank you for being my friends and my family. I don't know what I would do with out you guys." She said as she pulled back from hugging Nathan and took a drink of her water.

"Hey what about me. I love you two." Came a little voice in the room. The adults laughed and turned to Jamie. "We love you two Jamie." They all said as they hugged Jamie.

They pulled back and Haley made dinner while they all sat around and talked. After dinner they went to bed. The next morning they got up and packed and Brooke and Jamie left for the beach house.

**That's it for this chapter. The next chapter will take place three months later with Brooke and Jamie coming back to Tree Hill and people find out about Brooke being pregnant. Now question for you. Who do you want Peyton with, Jake, Julian or all alone. Please vote and let me know.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own One Tree Hill or the WWE and it's wrestlers but if could have my pick of which wrestlers I wanted to marry it would be Mark _'The Undertaker'_ Calaway or Dave Batista, lol.

I am back. Sorry I have not written a new chapter in a while. I have had computer problems and the end of season six pissed me off. It took me a while to figure out what I was going to do. Then something else came to me. If you did not reread chapter 2 my plot idea kind of changed for this story. I also got a beta thought I posted chapter 2 before he could look it over. I hope Toddian will forgive me. I really liked it and could not wait to post it any longer. Please let me know what you think. I love the feed back and input. This chapter takes place three months after chapter two. So again please reread chapters one and two because they have changed. Once again I need to thank my beta Toddian. _**Toddian you did an amazing job on making this chapter better and I could not have done it with your help thank you.**_

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Three Months Later**_

Brooke, Jamie, and Dave slowly entered Haley and Nathan's mansion. Jamie had woken up this morning wanting to come home to see his mom and dad and Brooke could not say no to him. After all, she missed her Tutor Wife and Tutor Husband almost as much as her Godson did. Not to mention, she wanted her family to meet the new man in her life – well platonic model friend but the guy was hot. Hazel orbs eyed the man whose build was strong than anything she had ever seen. He walked slowly to her left in tight fitted jeans. Everything about him made her swoon – yet she still ached for Lucas Scott.

Speak of the Devil; Brooke was tired of hiding from both Lucas and Peyton. Her therapist told her she needed to stop running away from her problems. The only solution was to face her fears which included not only unresolved feelings for Lucas Scott but also her sexual assault. She knew now that it was not her fault. She did not ask for what happen to her. There was nothing she could have done to keep it from happening. It was still hard some times but she was dealing with it.

Brooke smiled down at Jamie as they walked into hallway. Laughter echoed throughout the walls and it was obvious the party was outside. No doubt the entire gang would be there – hopefully just not Lucas and Peyton. That didn't matter anymore though, not when she had more important things to worry over. She sat their bags down, sighing as her hand slid to her growing belly. The brunette smiled when the babies kicked under her hand. _The twins were making her enormous_ or so she told herself.

"Jay Luke, I don't know if you mom and dad are home." Those laughs didn't have that adorable snort that Haley always gave. "I tried calling them before we left but no one has called me back yet. Maybe your Aunt Quinn and Uncle Skillz are here instead."

Jamie looked up at Brooke and smiled, "I know they will be here; even if they are not here right now." As he spoke, they heard a noise coming from out by the pool. "See I told you they were here."

A look of triumph crossed his face. Brooke smiled down at him before reaching out to touch his nose.

"You were right." She said to him as they walked out to the pool. "Hey, guess who could not wait to see his mommy and daddy?" Brooke looked up but her smile died on her face as she came face to face with not only Haley and Nathan but Lucas and Peyton also. "And the Pucas twins…"

Gleefully, the two blondes played around the pool, Lucas ready to toss Peyton into the water. That was of course, until her heard Brooke's voice. He looked up to see her standing there and turned pale as he sat Peyton down. Blue eyes looked Brooke up and down and his gaze fell on her growing belly. It was as if a light came on and he tried to wrap his brain around it.

"My _GOD, _you're pregnant!"

"Ha-ha!" Brooke laughed at Luke's comment. "Give the man a prize." Shooting him a dirty look, she looked over at Haley and Nathan, "I am sorry. We tired calling but you didn't answer. And Jamie really wanted you guys not to mention I have to deal with Clothes Over Bro's and the new _Baby Brooke_ line."

There was silence in the wake of her explanation. Brooke knew she had to get out of there but not sure where to go because she didn't want to go home by herself. Still, she dropped Jamie's hand and knelt down to look him in the eyes. "Jimmy Jam, I need to go. I love you and I will talk to you later."

Peyton looked around at everyone and at Brooke. She could not believe that her best friend was pregnant and no one told her or Lucas. Then again, everyone refused to talk to them about Brooke. Hell, they barely talked to her at all. So she had not idea what was going on.

"I can't believe you are going to have a baby do you even know who the father is?"

No one was certain if she meant to be mean and hurtful but it was accomplished. Everyone gasped at Peyton's insensitive remarks – nothing new there though. Brooke stood up and shook her head. She was not going to get into this in front of Jamie. "We will not do this in front of Jamie. He has been through enough."

"Ha-ha," Peyton laughed and walked over to Brooke. "Why not? You didn't mind causing a seen in front of him three months ago after your _alleged_ rape." The blonde reach out to place a hand on Brooke's belly. "You're getting massi-"

"Do not touch me or my babies!" Brooke stepped back only to bump into something hard. She looked up and relaxed in an instant when she saw her boyfriend, Dave behind her. She'd been so wrapped up in her own drama, the brunette had forgotten that be new beau was even present. By the look on her former friends' faces, they were just as surprised by his presence. "Dave?"

"Is there a problem Brooke?" He placed his hands on her shoulders. Muscles rippled from his gorgeous physique and the man gave her a toothy grin. He hadn't even been introduced by the fashion queen yet anyone who was alive knew whom this celebrity was. "I don't want to interrupt this little gathering but I haven't even been properly introduced."

"Puh!" Lucas scoffed silently but the indignation went unnoticed. Brooke shook her head at him, "Not now, Dee." The brunette turned to her Godson, "Hey Jamie will you show Dave where to place all the bags we brought back? I'm sure you can go swimming with your parents later."

Jamie didn't deserve to be in the middle of this any more. Even though, the little blonde tyke didn't want to leave. He was worried that Lucas or Peyton would make his Aunt Brooke cry again. He didn't want her to be sad but he knew he had to do what they told him to do.

"Alright but if Uncle Lucas or that mean skinny chicken butt blond make you cry again I get to stomp on their feet and make them cry." He said sticking his tongue out at Peyton as she gasped at him the rest of the adults tired not to laugh.

He took Dave's hand and left with Dave like Brooke asked. Brooke turned and looked at Peyton and Lucas.

"Don't you ever try to touch me again! If you do I will slap that fake smile off your face pregnant or not, Peyton." She said her hand going to her belly as she felt Haley and Nathan come and stand next to her.

"I am done play nice with you. As for your first question yes I know who the father of my babies is."

Lucas knew this was not going to be good and that he needed to get Peyton out of there before any thing more was said. "Come on Peyton lets just leave."

"No Lucas." Peyton pulled away from Lucas. "I want to know. Just who is that father if you know who it is. Or it is the man that raped you if you were_ really_ even raped."

Peyton placed her hand on her hips and got into Brooke's face. Brooke gasped as she acted before thinking. Reaching back, she punched Peyton in the nose. There was a small satisfaction out of feelingly Peyton's nose breaking under Brooke's fist.

"You stupid bitch how could you say something the like to me." Tears filled her eyes as she remembered that night. "Do you have any idea what it feels like to have someone beat you and rip your cloths off of you and force himself inside of you as you are screaming no over and over again and begging them to stop. And all he can do is laugh at you and slap you as he moves in and out of you harder and faster not caring that he is tearing you apart. "

There was so much to be said yet nothing to say at all.

"I would never ever fake any thing like that. _GOD_, I can still feel his hands on me and feel him inside of me. And I hate it, Peyton!" Brooke screamed as her wanting to hit her again. "I have to live with what he did to me for the rest of my life. I will always be haunted with the fact that he almost killed MY babies."

She looked over at Lucas. "As for the father of my babies that is not any of your business. I would not tell you if you were the past person on this planet. You stay the hell away from me and my babies or I will make your life a living hell."

She wanted to tell Peyton who the father of her babies was but knew it was not her place. No matter how much she wanted to hurt her manipulative ex- best friend. Before any thing else could say any thing. Skills came running out of the house not realizing what was going on.

"Dawg," The dark skinned former Ravens' basketball player shouted, "Nate, Haley J! Do you guys know who is in your game room with Jamie playing Raw vs. Smack down right now? Well, it's Dave _'The Animal'_ Batista from the-" Paused when he saw Brooke crying and Peyton holding her bleeding nose. "Damn, I always miss the good stuff!"

Skillz jogged towards the group curiously. Brown eyes glance at the beautiful brunette crying her eyes out. He halted next to her as Brooke looked up at him. "Peyton just accused me of faking being raped so _naturally_ I just broke her nose."

Perhaps, it was the hormones that made her smack Peyton again because a new set of tears came to her eyes. Haley leaned over to wrap a supportive arm around her best friend. She looked over at Peyton and Lucas, "You both should be a shamed of yourselves. Luke, how can you let her talk to Brooke that way?"

"Well-"

"Seriously dude, what sort of man ARE you?" He was cut off by Nathan. The darker haired Scott came up behind the Fashion Queen. "If you had seen Brooke that day, you would know she didn't fake what happen to her. I thought we might be able to work this out and be friends one day but I was wrong. What you just said to Brooke was way out of line and the fact that my brother let you – I lost all respect for you both. You're a coward, Lucas!"

"Nah, sounds more like a pussy to me." Skillz interjected. Both Peyton and Lucas were at a lost for words until Brooke once again rambled in explanation. "And Peyton just so you know, the man that raped me is not the father of my babies. I am six months pregnant. Do the math yourself. If you had any brains in the fake bleach blond head of yours."

Lucas had never seen THE ENITRE GANG so angry and disgusted before. he was still shocked as hell Brooke actually punched Peyton in the nose. He didn't know she had it in her. He knew Peyton was way out of line and that was why he did not stick up for her and defend her.

"You need to leave Peyton and I need to talk to Brooke." Peyton looked up at Lucas holding her nose as she reached for her towel for her nose. "But Lucas she attacked me. She hit me; I am not leaving you here with her. She is a lying bitch that doesn't even know who the father of her babies is. I will not leave."

She felt bad for what she said to Brooke about the rape but she was no going to admit it or take it back.

Haley stepped forward, "You will leave now or I will throw you out of my house."

Brooke held up her hand. "Stop, Haley this is my fight. Peyton once again: I know who the father of my babies is. I remember every thing about the night they were conceived. I remember every pathetic and unentertaining moment of it." She shot Lucas a dirty look. "So you need to shut up before you hear something you do not want to hear."

"Like you could say something I don't want to hear. You are nothing but a lying whore." She shouted bitterly, not believing everyone was choosing Brooke over her yet once again. Brooke gasped at Peyton and was going to say something when Lucas stepped forward. "PEYTON STOP NOW!"

"They're mine! Now back off Peyton, they are my babies." Lucas said as he shook Peyton trying to get through to her." You need to back off now and leave Brooke alone." He said angry at Peyton. "I can't believe you, Peyton. I have never seen you act like that and you won't treat Brooke like that again."

Peyton shut up and turned pale, "No. you can't be the father." She said shaking her head. She was supposed to be the mother of Luke's children not Brooke. This could not be true. "You are lying, Lucas. You are not the father."

She said as she looked over at Brooke, suddenly trying lung at her. However, Lucas held on to her and Nathan and Skills stepped in front of Brooke. None of the males would ever allow Peyton to hurt Brooke or the babies again. Lucas screamed grabbing Peyton harder not caring if he hurt her or not. "NO PEYTON!"

Peyton stopped trying to get to Brooke and looked up at Lucas. "You just want them to be yours because I will never be able to give you a child." Peyton begged. "Please stop lying."

Peyton had just found a couple of weeks ago that she could not have children. Lucas had said it was alright when she told him but now she was thinking he had lied. Why else would he say he father Brooke's babies? Lucas looked down at her. He knew what he about to say would hurt Peyton but he couldn't help it. He could not continue to disown his children.

"I am not lying, Peyton. Brooke and I got involved again when I was helping her take care of Angie and the night Angie had her surgery we made love and it didn't stop there. It happened more then once. "

Peyton looked over at Brooke, "I hate you and I will never forgive you for this." She screamed as she pulled away from Lucas. "You both made a fool of me." The blonde pulled off her engagement ring and threw it at Lucas. "Don't come after me, Lucas." She turned and walked into the house and out the front door.

Brooke could not believe this was happening. She didn't want Peyton to find out like this. She watched the girl she loved as a sister for almost all her life leave for good. What was Lucas thinking, allowing Peyton to leave? They were destiny and all that other crap. Yes, she was mad at Peyton and hurt by what Peyton had said and done to her but she didn't want to see the look on Peyton face. The look of someone who had just had their heart broken. "Lucas, go after her."

Lucas looked at Brooke and shook his head. "No. right now we need to talk." He moved towards her only to have Nathan stop him. Nathan saw the look of anger and hurt on Luke's face but that meant nothing anymore. His ass of a half-brother would never be allowed to treat Brooke the way Dan treated Karen and Deb all those years. Nathan hissed, "Back off, Lucas."

"And If I don't what are you doing to do." He challenged, getting into his brothers face.

"If you don't you will deal with me." Someone called out making them all turn to see Dave standing in the door way again. "And I won't be as nice about it as your brother is trying to be."

"I don't know who you are but you have nothing to do with this." The lanky blonde edged forward but this time it was Skillz who stopped him.

"Luke, you better back off. That man can break your neck with one move don't piss him off. You know B. Davis wouldn't get involved with anyone less than an A-list celebrity and this dude makes Chris Beniot look sane! He's a pro wrestler."

"Yeah sure," He said not believing Skills. Nathan intervenes haphazardly, "Lucas that is Dave Batista he is a wrestler with the WWE. Skillz is not lying to you."

Brooke felt a little hand wrap around hers and she looked down to see Jamie standing there. She could tell that he was scared. "Stop it everyone! Stop it! We are scaring Jamie and he does not need this. Not now, not after what we or should I say I have put him through. He is scared. We have to stop now."

No one knew exactly when Jamie had come out of the house again. But they all were aware of his presence now and knew he did not need to see this. Brooke felt so bad that Jamie was in the middle of all of this again. She didn't want that.

"I will talk to Lucas and if I need you I will yell I promise." She said reassuring Dave, Haley, Nathan and Skills.

Nathan nodded his head and looked over at Lucas. "If you hurt her I will hurt you." He said as he picked Jamie up and looked over at Dave. "Why don't we find out if any are as good at video games as you are in the ring?"

They all walked into the house, leaving Brooke and Lucas alone. Brooke sighed as she watched them walk into the house. She walked over to a chair on the patio and sat down. Her hand rested on her belly as she tried to calm her kicking babies. They didn't like it when she was upset. Lucas watched her as she sat down, still not believing what was happening.

"Why didn't you tell me you were pregnant? I deserved to know, Brooke." He was trying to get his anger under control. He was going to be a father and had to find out like this.

Brooke laughed as she looked up at him. "Just when the hell was I suppose to tell you, Luke? You slept with me and then ran off to Vegas with Peyton. I did try to call you. I left you a message saying we needed to talk but you didn't return my calls. Peyton was more important then me just like always. She always comes first for you."

"That's not true, Brooke. As far as I know, we were just a fling to _you_. Until Angie was safe and you could go on pretending that _you_ never cared about me."

Brooke sighed, "Look, I don't want to argue. The truth is that when I needed you, you ran off with Peyton. You came running back to tell everyone you asked Peyton to marry you. Again you chose Peyton over me and I guess I just didn't want that for my children."

"Brooke, those are my children too." He said trying to defend him self. "And I would have called you back but I didn't check my messages until I got back. And I never chose Peyton over you."

"The hell you didn't." Brooke ran a hand through her hair. "You always chose Peyton over me. Always, it didn't matter if I needed you. It was always Peyton and it always will be." She said her voice full of anger. When ever she needed him he had never been there.

"When Brooke? When did I choose Peyton over you?"

Brooke looked up at him "Oh lets see. How about that time right after we started dating again junior year… you took Peyton to see her mom? I needed you that day and you ran off with Peyton. How about the day of the school shooting? I was alone and scared because my boyfriend ran off to save Peyton yet again. Or how about the day the of Haley and Nathan's wedding when I asked you to stay away from Peyton because I needed you but know the minute I turned around you were with Peyton?" Well, did she really need to go on?

Her voice got louder and louder as she got angrier at him. "Or when I found out I was pregnant. You weren't here you were off with Peyton yet again. Or when I was raped and I needed you Lucas. You were supposed to save me but yet again you were off with Peyton."

She knew he could not have known she was going to be raped but she still hated that he was with Peyton yet again. Lucas didn't know what to say as he heard her talk. He thought she had been alright with him taking Peyton to see Ellie and with him saving Peyton.

"I never meant to hurt you, Brooke. I did love you. I just promised Peyton I would be there when she needed me." He said to her.

Brooke jumped up with enough force to knock the chair over. "And what about the promises you made me? You promised to be there for me when I needed you but whenever I need you, Peyton always comes first. She always does not matter what. "

"That's not true-"

"Don't even deny it because both know it is true." She said to him as her hand went to her belly. One of the babies kicked her hard, causing her to gasp in pain. Lucas went to reach for her but she yelled, "No don't touch me."

She pulled away from him and sitting down in a different chair as she breathed through the pain. "I didn't tell you Lucas because I didn't know how." She said to him as she looked up at when the pain was gone. "And I don't think I want my children to be put second to that whorebag!"

"I want to be a part of their lives Brooke. I want to be friends again." He watched her.

She shook her head. "You can see them when you want but Peyton will not come near them and we won't be friends again, Lucas. We can't be friends again after all this bull."

"Brooke, we have to be friends. we are going to have children together. And Peyton is going to be my wife. How can you say she won't be a part of their lives?" He said not believing Brooke was being like this.

"Because I won't let you hurt them like you have hurt me and I won't let you put them second to Peyton. You won't hurt them like that and she is going to hate them and resent them and I don't let her hurt them and don't tell me she won't because I know Peyton a hell of a lot better then you ever will." She said angrily as she thought of Peyton again and the things Peyton had said before she left.

Lucas could not believe Brooke was saying this, "I will fight you if I have to and if I have to take you to court I will make sure I get custody of them and you will never see them again. I mean you never had a mother what the hell makes you think you can be one now?"

He knew the minute he said it he should not have but he wanted to hurt her as much as she hurt him. Brooke's eyes filled with tears as she jumped up from her chair it flew back and hit the glass door causing it to shatter.

"How dare you Lucas Scott. How dare you threaten to take my babies from me. How can you make a threat like that? You will never take them from me." Tears fell down her face. She didn't care. She was beyond caring now. "I will be a good mother. I am nothing like my mother. You saw that I was like with Angie. I will be a good mother and you won't take them from me. I won't let you." She sobbed out and held her belly – almost scared that Lucas could reach in and take them from her.

Lucas held his hands up, knowing he had gone too far. "Brooke I didn't meant it. I am sorry. I didn't mean it. I would never take them from you."

"Then you never should have said it. You are worse then Dan and if Keith was a live he would be ashamed of you right now. Do you have any idea what your mom is going to do when she finds out you threatened to take my babies from me." She yelled at him as Nathan and Haley came running out.

"You did what?" Nathan yelled as he punched Lucas in the jaw. "How could you be that cold and mean?" He yelled at Lucas. Lucas didn't fight back. He knew he deserved it.

"You're a joke!" Brooke said with tears in her eyes and she looked at him, "Stop it; just stop it no more fighting. I can't deal with it. Just leave, Lucas. Please, I can't deal with you right now. You went too far. I can't deal with it."

Lucas nodded his head. "I will go but I will be back. I will do it your way. I want to be a part of their lives. I will be apart of my children's lives Brooke." He said as he got up rubbing his jaw and started for the door. "And I'm sorry for what I said but you know I didn't mean it. You_ gotta_ know that."

Brooke closed her eyes and laid her head on Haley's shoulder. "Lucas, you are having a son and daughter." She said to him as she closed her eyes and waited for him to leave. When she heard the door closed she turned her head into Haley's shoulder and cried.

Haley stood, rubbing Brooke's back trying to calm her down. "Brooke he didn't mean it. I know Lucas and he would never take them from you. He could never do that to you."

Brooke pulled back and looked at Haley. The pain over what Lucas had said washed over her again, "Then why did he say it. I could never keep them from him no matter how bad he hurt me I would never keep them from him. I love him in some small way – even if its just platonic. I would never do that. How could he say that?"

"I don't know how he could say that but I know he won't take them from you." She said to Brooke as they walked into the house and Nathan went to get a broom to clean up the glass. Nathan looked at the mess.

"Hales, keep Jamie out of here. I will call the window people and get them out here today to fix this widow. For now we can cover it with plywood. "

He watched Haley take Brooke into the house. Haley nodded her head as she looked over at Nathan. "I am going to take her up to bed. Thank you Nathan for cleaning that up." She said as she rubbed Brooke's back. Brooke looked at the broken window as if seeing it for the first time. "I am sorry I didn't mean to do it. I jumped up and knocked the chair over and it hit the glass window in the door."

"Don't worry about it. Brookie Cookie." Nathan hugged her and kissed the top of her head. Brooke laughed as he called her Brookie Cookie. "It is just glass it can be replaced. As long as you did not get hurt, it's alright."

"Alright Boy Toy. I was not hurt by the glass." She said reassuring him as she hugged him back. Then pulled back and looked over at Haley. "I am tired." She said as she yawned.

Haley nodded her head," I bet you are you having a hell of a day. Let's get you upstairs so you can lie down. I put Dave in the guest room next to yours. So you are next to Jamie's room. Because I know my son and I know before the night is over I know he will be in your room with you."

Haley smiled at Brooke as they went to guestroom room. Brooke walked over to her bag and pulled out a pair of pajama pant and a WWE t-shirt that Dave and the rest of the guys they had met that summer brought to her and Jamie and went and put on her pajamas. She came out a few minutes later wearing an Undertaker T-shirt. Haley laughed when she saw Brooke.

"Brooke, that thing is huge on you. Only you and my son would go away on a vacation and meet wrestlers from the WWE." Haley said with a shake of her had as she pulled the blankets on the bed so Brooke could climb in. Brooke looked over at her. "Hey, it was all Jamie's doing not mine."

"Oh really?"

"Truly, it was Jamie who found them. He started to freak out and took off running down the beach by the time I got to him he was with Dave, Jeff, Mark, Paul, Shawn, John Rey playing with them and having a good time." Brooke smiled thinking of Jamie and Dave.

"They have turned out to be good friend and Dave agreed to model some of the new _Cloths For Bros_ Line for me and I promise Melina his girlfriend and a WWE Diva that I would make her a new dress soon." She said as Jamie came into the room and climbed up onto the bed next to Brooke.

She had to shake her head. If any one had told her three months ago that she would meet a famous wrestler from the WWE she would have told them they were nuts, but she had or should say Jamie had. Brooke had taken him down to the beach one day and she was laying back in the sand relaxing while Jamie was playing. She was off in her own little world when Jamie started to yell. Brooked looked over at him to see him jumping up and down in excitement and pointing to a group of men on the beach horsing around.

Then before Brooke could stop Jamie he had taking off down the beach running to them. Brooke had gotten up as fast as she could and went after him but by the time she got him he was already talking to them and playing around with them. That was when they at told her who they were. It was Jeff Hardy, Mark "The Undertaker" Calaway, John Cena, Triple H, Shawn Michaels, Rey Mysterio, Dave Batista and Melina. They had told her it was alright and that Jamie could hang out with them and Brooke was not to sure at first but had sat down and watched them with Jamie while Melina Dave's girlfriend had come over and sat down next to Brooke and started to talk to her.

Turned out that Melina was a huge fan of Brooke clothes and they had hit if off and gotten along really well. They all stuck around and while watching them Brooke pulled out a sketch pad and started to sketch she decided to start a new part of her clothing line and had talked Dave and Nathan into being her models for her. That was why Dave was here now. He had some time off and was going to stick around for a while so he could be fitted for the new line called Cloths For Bros. Brooke closed her eyes and laid her head back on the head board of the bed and closed her eyes.

"I am proud of you, Brooke." Haley sat down on the bed next to Brooke. "What you did out there was a gutsy thing: Standing up to Lucas and Peyton like that. The way you punched Peyton was amazing."

She placed a hand on her belly. Brooke opened her eyes and let Haley see how sad she really was. She was hurt that he would never choose her. "Thank you but it still hurts. I want him to chose me for once not her but it is always her always has been. I just have to live with that even if I hate it. I love him but he does not love me."

Haley saw the pain and sadness in Brooke's eyes. "I don't know what to say, Brooke. I want him to chose you and to be with you but Peyton has this hold on him and he can't see past that."

Brooke laid her head on Haley's shoulder. "I know she does. But I am tired of talking about this. It was not why Jamie and I came home." She closed her eyes. "We missed you all and I need to stop running from what happen to me here and its time that I get my company back."

Brooke opened her eyes and reach for her sketch pad and handed it to Haley. "Take a look at these. They are the new _Clothes For Bros_ line and the new sketches for the _Baby Brooke_ line. What do you think?"

She asked Haley as Haley started to flip through them. Haley looked at the sketches blown away by what she saw.

"Brooke these are amazing. Nathan is going to look hot in these cloths and the new Baby Brooke line makes me want to have another baby so I can buy them all." Haley looked up at Brooke, letting her see how proud she was.

Brooke laughed and smiled at Haley, "Thank you and you better talk to Nathan about the baby thing first." She took the sketch pad back. "I have another favor I want to ask you and Nathan, no change that all of you." She said just as Nathan, Dave, Skills, Quinn, and Jamie walked into the bedroom and over to Brooke and Haley.

"And what is that favor Brookie Cookie?" He leaned down and kissed her on her forehead and then leaned over and kissed Haley who smiled up at him. "I need to go back to my store but I scared to go. I can't go by myself and I want to know if you all will come with me, please?"

"Of course we will go with you Brooke and we won't let any thing happen to you."

She was so scared to go back to the store she had not been there since she was raped. Millie has been taking care of things since that night. Nathan reached over and hugged her. He wanted to be there for Brooke and knowing Haley wanted the same thing. They hated to see Brooke scared and afraid. Haley hugged Brooke also.

"Yes we will go with you." She said to her wanting to see Brooke smile again. "So a boy and a girl and just how did you get Jamie not to tell us?"

Brooke laughed as Haley's question. "I promised him a new video game and Dave promised him front row and back stage passes to the next WWE event." She said to them as her hand found her belly again. "I am going to have a little boy and girl. I can't believe it one of each. You two are going to make great godparents."

They all watched at Jamie climbed up on the bed and got between Brooke and Haley and squirmed around until he found just the spot he wanted and laid his head on Brooke's belly. Brooke smiled down at him as she ran her fingers through his soft hair.

"You are comfortable little man?" She asked him as she leaned down and kissed the top of his head. Jamie nodded his head and smiled at them. "Yes and I would have kept quiet for free because you are my favorite Aunt Brooke and I love you but presents are so cool."

He said making them all laugh. Haley and Nathan smiled as they watched Jamie and Brooke together. She was so good with him.

"And you are going to make a great mom. And we are going to get to spoil them rotten just like you spoil Jamie." Haley said as she saw Brooke's face and laughed. Brooke knew she was in trouble when Haley said that. She spoiled Jamie rotten. "Then you better have a big check book. Because each year I add another zero to the checks I write Jamie for his birthday."

"That is why he told us he does not need an allowance. You have him fifty dollars last year." Haley said gasping at Brooke and shaking her head as Nathan laughed. Jamie looked up at his mom and smiled at her as he nodded his smiled at her.

"Yes and this year I have him five hundred. I thought you knew I thought you took him to cash the check."

"No, B that was me. I also make sure he did not spend it in one place. Haley the rest of the money is in his Peter Rabbit book on his book case and he has not spent much of it." He said laughing as he walked over and sat down with Brooke and everyone. "So, B how in the hell did you meet Dave Batista?"

"They met because of me I saw them and ran over to them and then Melina freaked out when she realized who Brooke was." He said as he looked over at Skills and smiled at him. "Aunt Brooke will Uncle Skills be your babies Uncle too?"

"Yes Jamie he will be. Your Uncle Skills is great with you and I know he will be great with you cousins. And your Aunt Quinn will be their aunt also." She said to him as she looked over at Skills and Quinn and smiled at them. "And to answer your question, Jamie found them. He started to freak out and took off running down the beach by the time I got to him he was with Dave, Jeff, Mark, Paul, Shawn and Rey playing with them and having a good time."

"They have turned out to be good friend and Dave agreed to model some of the new _Cloths For Bros_ Line for me and I promise Melina his girlfriend and a WWE Diva that I would make her a new dress soon." She ran her fingers thought Jamie's hair again with out thinking about it.

"You have all the luck in the world." Skills said smiling at Brooke glad to see her smiling again. Brooke laughed and shook her head. "No. Not all the luck in the world but I did get lucky when I meet them. Jamie had a blast with them this summer." Brooke told him as her stomach started to growl making everyone laugh.

"I can't help it I am eating for three." She said to them as she stuck her tongue out at them.

Dave laughed, "Ha-ha, Then lets order some food and if it is cool we can all hang out in here and watch a movie." He said smiling at the seen before him.

"That sounds great to me." Brooke nodded and laid her head back on the headboard again. she looked over at Haley. "Hey I need one more favor from you. I have a doctor's appointment Friday and I want you there like always but I think Lucas should be there also. Would you call him and tell him the time of the appointment and ask him to come please. I can't talk to him just yet."

Haley smiled at her, "Of course I will be there. No matter what."

Smiling at her best friend, she placed a hand on Jamie's back laid her head on Nathan's shoulder and closed her own eyes. Haley could not help but wonder what was going to happen next and worry about Peyton's threat. Haley was worried about it and knew that she was not going to let Peyton hurt Brooke again. Brooke was like a sister to Haley and her best friend she was not going to let any thing happen to her or her niece and nephew. She smiled again thinking that Brooke never did any thing half way. Her first time pregnant and she was going to have twins.

Only Brooke could pull something like that.

**That is it for this chapter. Again please click on the little green box at below and tell me what you think. I love the feed back and Again thank you Toddian for being my beta. Tanya**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill and all that, that implies. I am just using the characters to have a little bit of fun. I think lol. I also don't own the characters from the WWE. They belong to the WWE and themselves so no can come after me. Oh I take that Mark "The Undertaker" Calaway and Dave Batista can come after me. I want to play with them.**

**I am sorry it has taken so long to get this chapter up. I want to say I am really sorry for it taking so long to get this chapter out. My life has been crazy and for a while I lost my muse. I am starting to find it again but I can't say how fast I will update. I can just say that I will try to update more. I need to say thank you Leese for betaing this chapter for me and I have to send a special thank you out to dianehermans for sticking with me and for all her messages asking to please update this story. Also thank you to every one else that has been reading and I have sent personal thanks to every one of you. I hope you are still reading and have not given up on me or this story. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Also once again a special thanks to every one that has read and reviewed this story or added to their alerts thank you very much. **

**Chapter 4**

Lucas pulled up outside his home. He shut off the car and looked at the house that he had lived in all of this life. A house he that he wasn't even sure he wanted to enter. Not after what had happened the other day at Haley and Nathan's. That night after he left, he went to a hotel instead of going home because he didn't want to deal with Peyton just yet. Yes he knew it was a chicken ass thing to do, but he was just not ready to deal with her yet; but now he had to. He knew he could not avoid her forever.

He sighed as he got out of his car and walked up the steps and to the front door. He knew Peyton was there because her car was in the garage with the garage door still open. She never shut the damn door no matter how many times he asked her to. He let himself into the house and slid his keys into his pocket.

"Peyton, I'm back." He called in the quiet house. He ran a hand through his hair as he walked down the hall and into the kitchen. As he did Peyton came running at him.

"Oh god Lucas, I am so glad you are home." She said throwing her arms around him to hug him. Only to have Lucas pull back. He looked at her and shook her head.

"No Peyton don't touch me." He said walking over to the coffee pot and pouring himself a cup of coffee.

Peyton watched as Lucas pulled away from her and **turned** his back on her. She could not believe this was happening. She ran a hand through her hair and sighed.**

"But why not Luke, please don't be like this. If this is about what happened at Haley and Nathan's the other day. I am sorry. I didn't mean to try and attack Brooke. It's just that when you said that you were the father of her brats I lost it," She said hoping to get through to Lucas. She knew that he was lying to protect Brooke. "It just made me so mad that you would lie for her. I can't understand why every one is trying to protect Brooke."

Peyton knew she had gone too far when she saw Lucas tense up. She took a step back as Lucas turned to look at her. Lucas froze when Peyton started to talk about Brooke like that. Brooke was supposed to be Peyton's best friend, yet this is how she was talking about Brooke.

"What the fuck is your problem?" Lucas yelled at Peyton as he ran a hand over his face. "Brooke is supposed to be your best friend and you treat her like this. What type of friend are you?"

As he yelled at her again as he threw his coffee cup across the room. He watched it hit the wall and shattered. Peyton watched in shock as Lucas yelled at her. He had never yelled at her like this before. She felt her eyes fill with tears.

"My problem is that I am sick of every one lying for Brooke. I am sick of every one thinking Brooke can do no wrong and for every one always being there for her." She yelled back at Lucas when she finally found her voice. Lucas looked at Peyton more anger in his eyes than before.

"Brooke is not perfect and she never claimed to be. She has made mistakes and has owned up to them. As for every one protecting her. We did one hell of a job protecting her considering that she was raped just three and a half months ago." He said to her not answering her about the lying part just yet. **Peyton shook as tears came to her eyes.

"It was not our fault Brooke got raped Lucas. You can't save every one; just me. You are suppose to save just me!" She cried out as she ran a hand through her hair yet again. " God we love each other. I know you love me. You broke up with Brooke to get back together with me in high school just like I wanted you to do. I mean I broke you and Brooke up the second time. We are meant to be together."

Peyton now had tears running down her face. She reached up and wiped them away not realizing what she was saying. She froze in shock when she did. She shook her head at what she realized she had just let slip. She knew there was no hiding now. Lucas looked at her trying to not get pissed off again and trying to figure out what the hell she was talking about.

"What the fuck are you talking about? What the hell did you do Peyton?" He yelled at her he walked over to stand in front of her. " I never broke up with Brooke the second time. She broke up with me. She told me I was never there for her. That I was always there for you. That I put you first. Just what the hell did you do?"

Lucas grabbed her and screamed into her face. Until now he hadn't believed and couldn't believe that Peyton would do or say anything to break him and Brooke up, after all Brooke was like a sister to Peyton and her best friend. So he had believed what Nathan had said to him. Peyton tried to back up as Lucas came towards her.

"I went to Brooke the night of Haley and Nathan's wedding rehearsal. I told her I was in love with you. That I still had feelings for you that never stopped. Then I played on every insecurity she had about you and I didn't stop because I wanted her to break up with you,. Even after you two broke up I kept doing it so she would stay away and doubt what you felt for her. Because I know you never loved her like you love me. I know that we are meant to be together." She confessed. She was sobbing by the time she was finished.

Lucas looked down at her in complete shock. He didn't want to believe what Peyton was saying, but it made sense now; all of it did. The way Brooke reacted to Peyton after she broke up with him. They way every one reacted when Lucas told every one that him and Peyton were getting married. Every thing that they said all made sense.

"Do you have any idea what you made me do. I have hurt everyone I ever cared about because of you. When Nathan told me that you were the reason Brooke broke up with me. I thought he was lying I chose you over them," He said as he ran a hand over his face. He had never wanted to hurt any one like he wanted to hurt Peyton at that very moment. He started towards her but stopped when he realized what he was about to do. "No, I can't do this. Peyton I don't know you, I don't think I ever really did. The Peyton I thought I knew was kind and loving and would never, ever hurt her friend like that. This Peyton, the real you, is a cold hearted uncaring unfeeling bitch that I don't know and I don't want to know. I want you out of my house and out of my life by the time I get back and so help me god if I find you here when I get back we might found out just how much like Dan I really can be."

He quickly moved away from her as he spoke, before he did something he would regret later. He stopped in the door way.

"Peyton I never lied to you to cover for Brooke. The babies she is carrying are mine. We have been sleeping together since the night of Angie's surgery. We went back to Brooke's house so Brooke could get a change of clothes and to get Angie's purple monkey and it happened. That was the first night, but not that last night," He said knowing he was hurting Peyton but not caring any more. "I was wrong. I never should have called you and asked you to go to Vegas with me. You see I wanted it to be Brooke but at the last moment I got scared that she would say no and I called you; safe, reliable Peyton. You fucked up my life Peyton and I hate you for that. I will ever forgive you for what you did. And in case you have not figured it out yet. We are not getting married. I don't ever want to see you again."

He gave her one last disgusted glare, before turning and walking out of the kitchen and through the house and out the front door. He didn't look back and didn't care that Peyton was still in the kitchen sobbing as he walked out of his house. Lucas pulled out his phone as he got into his car.

"I need to talk man please," He said to the person on the other end, when they answered the phone. He felt hopeless and lost. He really needed his bother. "Please I know I fucked up but I need to talk to you Nathan. Can I please come over? Thank you Nathan and I promise there will be no trouble with Brooke."

He then shut off his phone, started his car and started to drive. He pulled up in Nathan and Haley's driveway about fifteen minutes later. He sat in the car for a few minutes playing over in over again in his head what just happened at his house. He ran a hand over his face as he shut off the car and got out. He walked to the front door and knocked. Nathan sighed as he heard someone knock on the front door. He knew that was Lucas. He just wondered what Lucas wanted. The only reason he said yes to him coming over was because he sounded desperate. That and the fact that Lucas had even called him to ask him to talk. He just hoped it didn't come back to bite him in the ass. He got up and opened the door.

"Come in Luke but again if you are here to upset Brooke again. I will kick your ass." He said as he stepped back and let his brother in. Lucas shook his head.

"No I don't want to upset Brooke. That is the furthest thing from my mind. I need to talk to someone. I need to talk to you." He said as he walked into the house not sure if he was ready to open up and tell Nathan every thing he needed to. He needed to talk to someone before he went back to that house and really did hurt Peyton. Nathan saw how upset and worried Lucas looked. He shut the door and placed a hand on Luke's shoulder.

"Alright man lets to into the game room. Jamie is upstairs with Brooke, and Haley is at the high school getting her class room ready. So we should be able to talk without being bothered for a little while anyway," He said as he let his hand drop and they started to walk into the game room. Lucas followed Nathan into the game room. He walked over and sat down on one of the big hug leather chairs that was in the room. Nathan walked over to the bar and poured Lucas a glass of scotch. He walked over and handed it to Lucas before he sat down in the chair next to him. "Here man you look like you could really use this."

"I fucked up man and I have no idea how to fix it. I really, really fucked up." He said as he looked over at his brother. He took a large gulp of the scotch. He felt like he wanted to cry. He was so angry and pissed off. He really didn't know how to feel right now. Nathan watched as Lucas drank the scotch. He sighed knowing something was really going on.

"Don't take this wrong but we all know you fucked up," He said holding his hands up in front of him when Lucas shot him a dirty look. He then tried to calm Lucas down a little by saying. "Alright man why don't you tell me what is going on."

"I didn't go home last night. I stayed at a hotel and I went home this morning and I shouldn't have," Lucas said with a sigh as he placed his glass down. He then got up and started pacing the room as he told Nathan everything that Peyton had told him and everything he had said to Peyton. And it was everything. "Man I threatened her. I was ready to hurt her when it was all said and done. I don't want to turn into Dan and today I almost did."

He looked at his brother. His eyes were red and he looked lost and scared. Nathan was shocked as he listened to Lucas talk. He never thought he would hear Lucas say some of the things that he had just admitted to saying.

"Wait Lucas, don't you see you are not like Dan. You might have said you wanted to hurt Peyton but you didn't. You walked away and you came here to talk about it. You didn't do any thing stupid." He told him trying to make Lucas see that he was nothing like Dan. Lucas wanted to believe Nathan but there was still a small part of him that could not help but wonder what would have happened if he hadn't walked away when he did.

"What do I do man? How do I fix this?" He asked Nathan. Nathan watched Lucas not knowing what to say to help him.

"I don't know how you fix it. But you have started to, by telling Peyton you won't marry her and telling her to get out of your house. Now all you can do is take it one step at a time and start fixing things with the people that you have hurt." He said just as they heard a noise and Jamie came bouncing into the room. He stopped in his tracks when he saw his uncle Lucas. Jamie shot Lucas a dirty look that made Lucas want to run and hide.

"What is he doing here?" He asked as he looked over at his dad. Then back over at Lucas. "You lied to me. The last time you were here you promised not to make Aunt Brooke cry again and you did. I told you I was going to kick you if you made her cry."

Jamie then ran over to Lucas and started to kick Lucas in the shins. Nathan quickly grabbed Jamie and pulled him away from Lucas.

"Jamie stop. No more kicking and for that you can't do swimming tonight." He said as he knelt down in front of a very hurt and mad Jamie. Jamie looked up at him dad with angry tears in his eyes.

"But daddy he made Aunt Brooke cry again. He promised not to and he did it again and again. He said he would save her but all he does is make her cry," He said as he looked up at his father. Nathan sighed knowing that Jamie was hurting also. He was so close to Brooke. He couldn't help but wonder how that had happened but it had from the moment they met over a year ago. He turned his head and looked up at his brother. "You want to start fixing things? Then talk to Jamie and start with him, because right now he's angry and hurt and pissed off at you."

There was a moments pause as Lucas took Nathan's words in and Nathan turned his attention back to Jamie.

"I want you to sit here and talk to your Uncle Lucas alright. Listen to what he has to say and then you tell him how you feel and some of the things you have told your mom and I. I'm going to check on Brooke and let you to talk," Nathan said as he hugged Jamie. He then went to leave the room only to stop in the door way. "And Jamie no more kicking or you will not go swimming tomorrow or play your game systems for the next week."

"Aw man." He said as his father walked out of the room.

Nathan had to bite his lip to keep from laughing as he heard Jamie's grumbles. Jamie turned and looked at his Uncle then walked over and climbed up into one of the big chairs. Lucas watched as Nathan talked to Jamie and wondered what the little boy knew about him and Brooke that made him so mad at Lucas.

"I know I messed up J Luke. I know I hurt your Aunt Brooke very much and that was very wrong of me and I am really, really sorry and if she will let me I am going to spend the rest of my life making up for hurting her." He said hoping he could get through to Jamie. Jamie looked up at Lucas, not sure if he wanted to believe him or not. He sat there thinking about it. Uncle Lucas had never lied to him before. The other day was the first time.

"Fine I guess I can believe you but I am still mad at you." He said crossing his arms over his chest as he sat back in the chair. Lucas sighed and sat down in the chair next to Jamie.

"You have every right to be mad at me." He said knowing it was true but wishing that Jamie would not stay mad at him forever. Jamie looked over at him.

"Aunt Brooke told me a story one night. About after Uncle Keith died. She said you promised to save her and be there when she needed you. But when she got hurt before we went away for the summer, you were not there Uncle Lucas. You did not save her like you promised. She cried for you at night after she was hurt. The only time she didn't cry was when I would climb into bed with her or mom and dad would." Jamie told him as he pulled his knees up to his chest. He wrapped his arms around his legs and looked over at his Uncle again.

Lucas sat there in shock as he listened to what Jamie told him. He never knew that Brooke told Jamie about their relationship. Lucas felt like even more of an ass right then. He remembered he had told Brooke that and as usual when she needed him he had been with her.

"That's why you're mad at me. Jamie I know I messed up. But even if I had been in town that night I might not have been able to save Aunt Brooke from what happened. And I know I promised to save her. Adults mess up some time. Alright a lot of time," He said when Jamie gave him a duh look. "What happened to your Aunt Brooke was something that should never happen to any one. I wished that I had been here but I wasn't. All I can do now it try and be here for her now if she will let me."

Lucas felt his eyes get teary as he spoke as he realized what Brooke had to endure that night. He hated himself so much for being so gullible and falling for Peyton's manipulative ways. He hoped he could get through to Jamie. Jamie listened to Lucas talk. He hated being mad at his uncle. He sighed and lifted his head.

"You better not make her cry again," He said as leaned over and climbed into his Uncle's lap. He wrapped his arms about Lucas' neck and hugged him. Lucas was surprised "I don't want to be mad at you any more. I love you Uncle Lucas."

"I love you too J Luke,**" He said as he wrapped his arms around Jamie. He couldn't help but smile as he hugged Jamie back. "I don't want you to be mad at me any more either. I can't always promise that I won't do something to make your Aunt Brooke cry but if I do something really, really bad then you can kick me all you want."

Lucas made sure to look at Jamie as he spoke. He smiled down at him knowing that he was going to have some major bruises on his legs come tomorrow if not tonight. He could not help but wonder if Jamie chose to play the wrong sport because the kid would make one hell of a football player or soccer player. Before Jamie could answer there was another noise in the doorway. Jamie and Lucas looked up to see Brooke standing in the door way. Jamie pulled away from Lucas and ran over to his Aunt Brooke. He looked up at her.

"Do I have to stay mad at him. Because I don't want to." He said sadly. Brooke knelt down in front of Jamie.

"Jamie why are you asking me if it is alright not to be mad at your Uncle Lucas.?" She asked him as she placed her hands on his little shoulders. Jamie bit his lip and thought for a moment.

"I heard you and everyone else saying how mad you all are at Uncle Lucas so I thought I had to be too." He said thinking he had done something wrong. Brooke bit back a gasp as she heard Jamie's confession. She couldn't keep the tears from her eyes. What had she done to this little boy. She had been so angry and hurt at Lucas. That she has just vented not even thinking that what she was saying.

"Oh god baby no. You don't have to be mad at him because I am or anyone else is. You love your uncle don't be mad at him." She said feeling bad for Jamie and for Lucas. She pulled Jamie to her and hugged him.

"I love you Aunt Brooke and thank you for telling me I don't have to be mad at Uncle Lucas. It's hard to be mad at someone all the time and takes up too much energy." He said as he pulled back and smiled at Brooke. Brooke smiled back at him.

"I love you too Jamie. And you are right it does take a lot of energy to be mad at someone. Why don't you go see your dad I think he has some cookies for you," She said as she kissed the top of Jamie's head before he ran out of the room. Brooke watched him leave and then ran a hand through her hair before turning to look up at Lucas as she stood up. She wiped her eyes as she spoke. "I am not as forgiving as Jamie but we need to start trying to work things out. If not for us because there is not us but for these babies and for that little boy. We need to at least try to be friends again."

"Alright Brooke whatever you want." He said not wanting to fight with her and agreeing with her. Lucas had nodded his head as he listened to Brooke talk. He then ran his hand through his hair before he spoke again. "When you are ready we do need to talk."

"Alright, but right now I am not ready to talk. Dave is going to be here soon for a fitting for my new men's line. But here is a start if you are willing. I was going to have Haley call you about it anyway, but since you are here I'll ask you. I have a doctor's appointment tomorrow for the babies. Do you want to come Lucas?" She asked him.

She wasn't ready to forgive him, but she knew that they needed to stop fighting and needed to get along for the babies and for Jamie. That little boy has been through so much in the last year. They needed to think about him and not themselves. Lucas nodded his head, as he felt a surge of jealousy when Brooke said Dave was coming over. But he was not going to say anything for now.

"What time is the appointment?" He asked her, happy that was willing to let him go the appointment. Brooke rubbed her belly as one of the babies kicked.

"It's at two p.m. tomorrow," She told him as she walked over to her purse and pulled out a card and handed it to Lucas. "This is where the appointment is."

Just then, Dave came walking into the room. She smiled as she saw him.

"Hey there Sexy." She said without thinking. She couldn't help it.

The man stood six foot six inches tall, was two hundred and ninety pounds of solid muscle withdark brown eyes and had a body that most men would kill for. He was dressed in tight black jeans and a black wife beater and black leather jacket. He looked sexy as all hell and he knew it when he pulled back and smiled down at her. If he didn't have a girlfriend and she wasn't still hooked on Lucas. As much as she hated to admit that to herself she would most definitely make a play for Dave. But she liked his girlfriend Melina and she was in love with Lucas, so there was no way she was going to do that but Lucas didn't need to know that just yet. Dave smiled down at her, getting what she was doing.

"Hey back at you sexy. How are the babies doing today." He asked her as he pulled back from kissing her on the cheek and reach out and rubbed her belly. He looked over at Lucas and stopped smiling for a minute. Then looked back at Brooke and smiled at her again. **Brooke smiled up at him.

"I am not sexy. I am as huge as a house, but thank you for saying that." She said to him as she leaned against him.

Lucas watched Dave and Brooke and could not help but get jealous of what he was seeing. He wanted to be the one to call Brooke sexy and to rub her belly. They were his children in there after all not Dave's, but he knew better then to say any thing now. So he kept his mouth shut.

"Brooke I need to go. I'll see you tomorrow." He said knowing he needed to leave before he said something he shouldn't. Brooke looked over at him and nodded his head.

"Alright see you tomorrow and remember this is just a start Lucas nothing more." She told him just as Jamie come running into the room.

"All finished with my cookies," He said not looking up until he was all the way into the room then when he did his face lit up at seeing Dave there. He ran over to him as he said. "Dave you are here."

"Yes little man I told you I would be here today to see you and your Aunt Brooke," He said as he smiled and knelt down to be eye level with Jaime. "We have a game to finish don't we?"

They had been playing Raw Vs. Smackdown 2011 since Dave got an early copy of it. Jamie smiled up at him and nodded his head.

"Yes and I still get to be Undertaker," He said with a smile as he looked over at his Uncle Lucas. "Maybe Uncle Lucas can play with us?"

Jamie had a smile on his face as he asked. Dave wasn't sure what to say to this, but was saved by Lucas speaking up.

"Sorry Jamie but I have to go. I have some things I have to do, so how about I play with you another time." He said to Jamie as he again tried to fight back the jealousy as he watched Jamie with Dave. Jamie nodded his head.

"Alright Uncle Lucas. I will see you later then," He said as he turned back to Dave. "Can we go and play now for a little bit?"

Dave looked over at Brooke because he knew he was there for the fitting for her new clothing line.

"I don't know. Can we go and play for a little bit Aunt Brooke?" He asked smile at her he picked up Jamie. Brooke laughed and Jamie and Dave.

"I guess you can. Why don't you two go into the game room start your game and I will be in there in a minute." She said knowing she needed to talk to Lucas before left. Dave and Jamie smiled at her.

"Thank you Aunt Brooke." Jamie said squealing and laughing as Dave throw him over his shoulder and left him hanging up side down. Dave smiled at her.

"Yes thank you Brooke we will see you in the game room." He said as he walked out of the room with a laughing Jamie over his shoulder. Brooke turned back to Lucas.

"So I will see you tomorrow." She said to him wanting to go into the game room and sit down. Lucas nodded and headed for the door but stopped. He just had to know.

"Brooke what is going on with you and Dave?" He asked her knowing it was not something he deserved to know. Brooke looked at him.

"That really is not any of your business Lucas. And I will not talk about my relationship with Dave to you. You have no right to ask me that." She told him trying to not get mad.

"It is when you are carrying my children." He said without thinking. Now Brooke was pissed off.

"You need to leave before I say something I shouldn't." She told him as she ran a hand through her hair. Lucas knew he fucked up the minute he opened his mouth.

"You're right I should leave and I am sorry I said that I just couldn't help it." He said as he turned and left before Brooke could say anything else and before he said anything more.

Brooke sighed as she watched Lucas leave. She was pissed at him and yet hurt at the same time. She could help the tears that came to her eye after Lucas left. She was so tired of fighting with him and being mad at him but she could not help it. He had hurt her to so much and let her down so many times. She jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Damn it Nathan Royal Scott you scared the hell out of me. Not a cool thing to do after someone has been attacked and when they're pregnant." She said as she saw who it was that was there. Nathan didn't mean to scare her, he just wasn't thinking. He had heard what Lucas had said and he wanted to make sure Brooke was alright.

"I am so sorry I didn't think. I didn't mean to scare you. I was going to bring you some of those cookies that Haley made and I heard what Lucas said. I just wanted to make sure you're alright." He said smiling down her. Brooke felt the tears fill her eyes.

"I will be fine Nathan and it's alright I know you didn't mean to scare me," She said as she hugged him. Just needing a hug. "Thank you for caring Nathan and I am sorry I yelled at you."

Nathan smiled and hugged her back. It was not that long ago that Brooke would not let any one touch her little alone hug someone willingly. "Don't apologize. I should not have snuck up on you. Now do I need to go and kick my brother ass?"

He pulled back and smiled down at her as he asked. Brooke shook her head.

"No leave him alone for now. I will deal with Lucas he was just being a jealous ass. He saw me with Dave and it freaked him out." She said knowing Lucas all to well. Nathan nodded his head in understanding as he listened to her.

"My son asked me if it was alright not to be mad at Lucas any more do you know what that was about?" He asked her wanting to know what he had missed. Brooke nodded her head.

"Yes I know what it is about. And when Hales, Quinn, Clay, your mom and Skills get here later and Jamie is off watching TV I will talk to you all about it because we have messed up and Jamie is caught in the middle. Is that alright?" She asked him not wanting to talk about it more then once. She knew he had every right to know that was going on with his son. "I just don't want to repeat it more than once."

Nathan didn't want to wait but he understood what Brooke was asking.

"I can wait till then as long as you promise me Jamie is alright." He said needing to know his son was alright. Brooke nodded her head.

"He is alright just a little confused and sad," She told him as she reached out and took one of the cookies he had brought her. "Now why don't you go and get your wife and to watch your son beat Dave at the new Raw Vs. Smackdown game."

Nathan smiled widely at her and nodded.

"Are you going to come with us?" He asked as watched her eat her cookie. Brooke shook her head.

"No not right this minute I need to make a phone call. Then I will be in there. In the mean time can you and Haley get hold of everyone and tell Haley not make dinner for everyone. We are going to order take out and I will pay for it." She said knowing she was being bossy.

But she knew Haley needed a break from cooking. Haley had done nothing but take care of her and everyone else since this mess started. Brooke wanted to do something special for Haley and Nathan. Nathan smiled at her and nodded his head knowing he was not going to fight with Brooke. He also knew that Brooke was right, Haley had been taking care of everyone and needed a break even if it was for just the night.

"Alright I will go and get her and then call everyone." He said as he watched Brooke pull out her phone. He left the room to give her privacy so she could make a call.

Brook watched Nathan leave then reach for her phone. She found who she wanted to talk to in her contacts and hit the send button. She walked over to the fire place and looked at the pictures setting here. There were a few of them there most of Jamie, Nathan, and Haley but a few of them and the gang together. She smiled as she heard the other person on the other end of the phone answer.

"Brooke is every thing alright, is everyone okay?" The person on the other end said into the phone sounding worried. **Brooke sighed not sure how to answer that question.

"Yes and no. No one is hurt. I mean physically everyone is fine." She said as she tried to find the right words to say what was going on. She was not sure saying it over the phone was the right way to say any of this. 'I need to ask you something can you come home. Please for a little just for a little while. We all need you here, I need you will you please come?"

She tired to keep from sobbing into the phone not realizing just how much she really needed them to come home until she heard that voice.

"Brooke I will get the next flight out and be there some time tomorrow." The person on the other end said. Knowing it was taking a lot for Brooke to call and ask for them to come.

"Just call me when you get here and I will come and get you. I want to surprise very one and we need to talk before you see everyone." Brooke said into the phone as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"I will do that. I love you Brooke and I will be there as soon as I can.' The person on the other end said. They could hear the tears in Brookes voice.

"Thank you and I can't wait for you to get here. I will let you go now just call me when you get in." Brooke said into the phone as she reach up and pushed a lock of her hair behind her ear.

"I will call you as soon I get there. Everything will be right Brooke. I don't know what is wrong right now but it will be alright just believe that." The person said before hanging up the phone.

Brooke nodded her head as she hit the end button after the person hung up. And for the first time in a long time Brooke did believe every thing will be alright. She sighed and ran a hand over her belly as one of the babies kicked.

"It will be alright my sweet little babies." She said as she went to join her family in the other room.

**This is the end of this chapter. Who did Brooke call and how will they make it better once they get there? Will everyone else be happy to see this person? Again sorry it has taken so long to get this chapter out. I hope people are still reading and are liking what I am doing. Please keep sending me feed back and tell me what you would like to see happen in this story. Tanya**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Here is the new chapter. I am sorry it has taken so long I planned on getting it done before Christmas then I got sick and when I am sick my brain does not work right. I can't think of what to write and it takes me forever to figure out when something is not working right. I need to say thank to everyone for reading and reviewing. I sent out thanks to every one and if I forgot someone then I am sorry. I also need to say think you to Leese for betaing this for me. Leese I so hope your arm are better soon. And again thank you thank you thank you. **

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own one tree hill and all that good stuff lol. **

**Chapter 5**

"I never thought I would get him to sleep." Haley said later that night after putting Jamie down to sleep finally.

It had taken Nathan, Brooke and Haley to get Jamie settled down for the night. Each of them had read him a book and given him a hug and a kiss good night. Brooke smiled as she sat down on the couch next to Haley and took Haley's hand and placed it on her swollen belly.

"Do you think you can get these two to settle down?" She asked as she felt the babies kicking under Haley's hand. Haley laughed and patted Brooke's belly.

"Sorry Tigger, but I don't think that is going to happen." She said as she laid her head back on the couch and sighed.

They had all spent a long time together talking after Lucas had left, about how everyone being mad at Lucas was affecting Jamie. They all agreed it had to stop. That they would not talk or treat Lucas like they had been in front of Jamie any more.

"Tigger I'm going to go bed." Haley said with a yawn as she got up off the couch. Nathan walked into the living room and saw his tired wife and smiled at her as she walked towards him. Nathan leaned down and kissed Haley's head as she reached him.

"Come on lets go to bed," He said to her softly to her as he looked over at Brooke. Haley leaned her head against his chest as he asked Brooke. "Will you be alright."

"I will be fine. Go on go to bed. I'll talk to you in the morning." Brooke replied with a smile, as she watched them head up stairs to bed. She sat there for a few minutes and then sighed as she got up from the sofa and decided to head to bed herself.

**~X~ **

Brooke was up early the next morning. She couldn't sleep well because the babies wouldn't stay still. She was also still having the nightmares. Sleep seemed to be the only time that her being raped still affected her. She would relive it in her dreams and it would wake her, like it had done that morning. She left her room and walked down into the kitchen to find that Haley and Jamie were already in the kitchen. Haley was busy making breakfast.

"Good morning Tutor Mom," Brooke greeted as she leaned down and kissed Jamie on the top of his head. As she did, her phone went off. She looked at it and smiled. "I have to take this. Haley, why don't you call Lucas and see if he wants to come over this morning for breakfast?"

"Okay." Haley replied in a surprised tone as Brooke answered her call.

"Hello." Brooke greeted with a smile, as she got up and moved outside to look out at the pool.

"_Hey how soon can you get to the airport? We will be there in about an hour. A friend if yours pulled some strings and got a flight._" The person on the other end told her. Brooke smiled. She knew instantly who that friend was.

"I can be there in about half an hour. I can't wait to see you. Have you told any one that you're coming?" She asked into the phone as she felt tears spring to her eyes.

"_No every thing has happened so fast, that I have not had the chance to tell any one_." The person replied causing Brooke to smile.

"Great don't tell any one. I want to surprise them. After everything that has happened in the last seven months they need you. We all need you." She said. She tried to hold a sob back as she talked. She was happy and yet worried all at once.

"_Brooke what is going on_?" The person asked her concerned. Brooke sighed.

"I don't want to tell you over the phone but you will see part of what is going on when I pick you up from the airport. I'm going to leave now so I'll be there soon." She explained. She knew that she couldn't tell them over the phone about what was happening. It was just too much.

"_Alright I will see you soon then_." The person replied as they hung up.

Brooke hung up the phone and headed back into the kitchen.

"Haley I have to run out for about an hour. I'll be back as soon as I can. Did you get hold of Luke?" Brooke asked as she grabbed her keys and purse. Haley looked up as Brooke walked back into the house, feeling slightly worried about her.

"Are you alright? And yes I got hold of Luke. He will be here soon." Haley replied as she wondered what was going on with Brooke. Brooke smiled at her in response.

"I'm fine Hales. Make sure to tell him to wait. I will be back soon and I won't be alone Haley, so be prepared." Brooke told her as she walked out of the house. Leaving Haley to wonder what the hell was going on.

**~X~**

Brooke sighed as she looked around the airport. She hated being there. There were so any people and it made her nervous. She placed a hand on her belly when she felt the babies kick.

"It will be alright." She said to the babies as she stroked her bump reassuringly.

She then moved so that she was standing with her back to a wall, but could still see who she was looking for when they arrived. She really wished now that she had told Lucas, or someone, where she was going. And she wished that she had brought someone with her. This was the first time she had been out on her own since her rape and she was not a ready for this as she thought she was. She was scared and she hated feeling scared. She couldn't fight off the fear that she felt. She was scared someone was going to grab her and attack her again.

"Brooke!" Someone yelled out pulling Brooke from her fear as they came close to her. "Brooke sweetie are you alright?"

The person talking to her reached her and pulled Brooke into a hug. Brooke's head jerked up when she heard someone call out her name. She couldn't help the tears that came to her eyes as she felt the comforting arms around her.

"No Karen I'm not alright. None of us are." She said in a sob, as she hugged the only woman that she had ever really thought of as a mother.

Brooke was so relived that Karen was finally here. Now she had to figure out how to explain everything to her. Karen Roe hugged Brooke wondering that had happened and what was going on that had her so upset. She had never seen Brooke like this before. She couldn't help but get worried when Brooke said she wasn't alright and that none of them were. Before she could ask what she meant. Andy and Lily came running up.

"Brookie" Lily cried out as she saw Brooke hugging her mom, not realizing something was wrong.

Brooke pulled back from Karen and wiped the tears from her eyes and couldn't help but smile as she looked down at Lily. She knelt down as much as she could and picked up Lily and hugged her.

"Lily Bear how is my favorite little girl." She said and meaning every word.

Lily hugged Brooke back and smiled.

"I'm good Brookie. Mommy said we were going to see you and Lukie and everyone else. She said you needed us." She said as she pulled back and smiled at Brooke.

"Oh honey your mommy is very right I do you need you. We have all missed you."She said as she looked over at Karen and saw Karen staring at her opened mouth.

"Brookie what is that? Something kicked me." Lily asked as she looked down at Brooke's growing belly.

Karen was shocked when she pulled back from Brooke and realized that she was pregnant. She wondered what was going on and why the hell Lucas hadn't called her and told her that Brooke was pregnant. She hadn't even realized that Brooke was dating anyone. The last she knew, Brooke was taking care of baby Angie and had just sent her home. Then all of a sudden, everyone quit telling her anything about Brooke and just kept telling her that she was going through something and she would be alright. She wondered what had happened to Brooke.

"That Lily, is my babies," Brooke said with a smile as she took Lily's little hands and placed them on her belly. Lily felt the babies kick again. She watched Lily's eyes grow big and heard Karen and Andy gasp at her as she told Lily about the babies. "That is my little girl and little boy."

"Wow two babies in there?" Lily asked as she looked at Brooke in amazement. She then looked curious as she asked. "How did they get there?"

"Yes two babies." Brooke replied with a smile as she ran a hand through Lily's hair. She didn't know what to say when Lily asked her how they got here so she remained quiet.

"Hey Lily, why don't we go and get gifts for Lucas, Jamie, Haley and Nathan and let your mom and Brooke talk?" Andy suggested before either Karen or Brooke could think of a way to answer the little girl's question.

Karen was grateful when Andy suggested the gift shop. That was a talk she wasn't ready to have with her five year old just yet. She watched as Andy took Lily away and then she turned and looked at Brooke again.

"Brooke why didn't you tell me you were pregnant? And why didn't Lucas tell me?" She asked as she walked closer to Brooke. Brooke sighed and ran a hand through her hair.

"Lucas didn't tell you before because he didn't know until just recently. Brooke replied.

She didn't want to go into the reason why she didn't tell Lucas right away about the babies. She wanted to tell Karen that Lucas was the father but knew that was something that Lucas should tell her. Karen could feel that something was off. She had known Brooke long enough to tell that something wasn't right with the girl standing in front of her.

"Brooke why did you call me and tell me I needed to come home? What is going on sweetie?" Karen asked as she reached out and placed a hand on Brooke's shoulder. Brooke sighed and looked at Karen with tears in her eyes.

"I was attacked and raped in my store five months ago Karen." She said.

Tears filled her eyes as she told the one woman that she thought of as a mother about her attack and rape. She told her what happened that night and how Nathan and Haley found her and how they had been by her side ever since.

"It's a mess Karen. I'm afraid to go home to my own house. I've been staying with Nathan and Haley ever since my attack and I'm getting counseling but I'm still afraid to go home. Nathan and Haley are trying to take care of me and protect me from everything while taking care of their son," Brooke continued sadly. She felt like her friends had put their lives on hold to help her. "I see how tired they are and how worried they are that something is going to happen and I know there is nothing I can do about it. So I was thinking about how much I missed you. And I thought if I was missing you, then Lucas and Haley had to be missing you even more. So I called you. You are the closest thing that I have to a mother and I needed and you. I thought that every one else needed you too and would love to see you."

She wondered if she had asked too much in calling Karen and asking her to come back. Karen had her own life now that was separate from Tree Hill. She started to wonder if she had done the right thing. She hated that she was second guessing her self about every choice that she made now. She hated that she felt like she was going to make the wrong choice and someone would get hurt. She couldn't bear it.

Karen gasped as Brooke told her about being attacked and raped. She thought of Brooke like she was a daughter. She loved Brooke like a daughter and the thought of someone hurting her tore at Karen's heart. She could see how strong Brooke was being and how brave she was. She knew that Brooke didn't like to admit that she needed someone and it warmed her heart that Brooke felt that she needed her and that she had called her.

"I love you Brooke and I am glad that you called me. I am here for you. I love you like you are my own. In some ways I think of you as my child." Karen told her.

She reached out and pulled Brooke into her arms and held her once more. She wanted to tell Brooke that it would be alright but knew that it wasn't the right thing to say so she just held her. She kissed the top of Brooke's head and let her own tears fall down her face.

"I'm here now and I'm not going anywhere."

Brooke laid her had on Karen's shoulder and cried. She cried for all the hurt and anger she felt towards that man that had attacked and raped her. She cried for Jamie. The little boy had barely left her side since she had been attacked. She cried for Nathan and Haley for putting their lives on hold and how they had been there for her. She cried for the rest of her friends that had been there for her and had been helping her try and deal with what had happened to her.

But most of all she cried because of Lucas. The one man that she loved and couldn't stop loving. The man that was the father of her unborn children. And the man that had hurt her the most and still had the power to hurt her. No matter how much she didn't want to, she was still in love with him and she couldn't make those feeling go away. She knew that there was nothing that she could do about it, because she knew that she couldn't trust him. She knew that the minute Peyton showed back up that Lucas would drop everything and run off to be with her again. She sighed, pulled back from Karen and looked at her.

"I love you too Karen and I am so glad you came. I know Lucas and everyone else will be too." She said as she wiped her tears away. She knew she had more to talk to Karen about, but she didn't want to do it right now. She knew it would have to wait until later. Karen reached out and cupped Brooke's cheek her in hand.

"I'm glad I'm here. No matter what I will always be here for my children and family. And Brooke you are one of my children and I am here for you and your babies." Karen said as placed her hand on Brooke's belly.

She wanted to ask Brooke about the father. She didn't think that they belonged to the man that had raped her. That had only happened five months ago, Brooke looked further along than that. However, she wasn't sure how to ask Brooke about that. She decided to leave it for the time being.

"Honey why don't we go and find Andy and Lily? Then we can go to Haley's house I so can see my boy." Karen said as she smiled at Brooke. She hated seeing Brooke in pain and wanted to see her smile again. Brooke felt better after Karen told her she was happy to be there.

"I am glad you are here and I know they will be happy to see you. But I should warn you that no one but me knows you that are here." Brooke said.

She didn't want to talk about the babies because she could tell that Karen thought that she knew who the father of her children was. She had that look on her face. She so wanted to tell Karen that they are her grandchildren but knew that Lucas should be the one to tell her. Karen could tell Brooke was keeping something from her, but she didn't know what. Again, she decided not to push it for now.

"Well then I guess we are just going to have to surprise everyone then." Karen replied as they went and found Andy and Lily.

They headed out of the airport and to Brooke's car. They climbed in and Brooke started the car. She pulled out of the parking lot and then began the drive to Naley's house.

**~X~ **

Brooke smiled as they pulled up in Nathan and Haley's driveway a little while later. She shut off the car and looked back at Lily.

"Are you ready to see your brother and everyone else?" She asked the little girl in the back seat. She couldn't help but notice that she looked like the perfect mix of Karen and Keith. Brooke laughed when Lily shook her head and her hair fell into her eyes. "Alright then Lily Bear, lets go see your big brother."

They four of them climbed out of Brooke's car and closed the door. Brooke then led them inside Nathan and Haley's house.

"Hey everyone I'm back and I brought a surprise with me." Brooke called out as she walked into the house. She took a deep breath and stepped back out of the way as everyone came out of the kitchen to see what she had brought back.

**~X~ **

Lucas was in the kitchen getting a glass of water when he heard Brooke enter the house. Nathan and Haley had taken Jamie to a birthday party that they had just found out about after Brooke had left. He had stayed so that Brooke wouldn't be alone when she got back. He was shocked to see his mom, Andy and little sister standing there.

"Mom what are you doing here?" He asked in surprise as he walked over and hugged her. He then hugged his little sister. Karen laughed and hugged Lucas back.

"Brooke called and said I was needed so I came home. She told me about what happened to her and about the babies." Karen told him as she smiled and watched him hug Lily. Lucas stiffened and sat Lily down as he heard his mom's words. He looked over at Brooke with a look of hurt on her face.

"How could you tell my mom that I was going to be a father? I should have been the one to tell her not you. How could you do that?. Did you tell her about me and Peyton also?" Lucas demanded thinking the worse. He was so caught up in watching Brooke that he didn't hear Karen gasp or see Andy pick up Lily and leave the room as fast as he could. Brooke gasped in response as tears came to her eyes.

"No Lucas I didn't tell her that you were the father of these babies. You just did. And I didn't tell her about you and Peyton because I didn't think it was my place. I told her I needed her and I knew you needed her because I know you're hurting. I have hurt you just as much as Peyton has. And I wanted to try and make that a little better and I thought you might need your mom. Well stupid me for trying to do something nice for you," Brooke told him as the tears ran down her face. She couldn't help but wonder when he had stopped trusting her and started to think that she would sell him out. "When did you stop believing in me Lucas? When did you start thinking I could screw you over like that and take something special like that way from you?"

"How about when you hid your pregnancy from me out of spite?" He replied out of hurt and anger. He knew he shouldn't have thought that Brooke would do something like that to him. That she wouldn't take that away from him. Brooke gasped at Lucas as she slapped him without thinking.

"How dare you. I had just found out that I was pregnant and then I was raped while you were off in Vegas planning on marrying Peyton. How the hell was I supposed to tell you? And then you came back and all you wanted to do was tell everyone that you were getting married. I didn't know_how_ to tell you. I couldn't Lucas. I was scared damn it. You slept with me with made me think that we might have another chance together and then you ran off with my best friend yet _again_." Brooke told him with tears in her eyes.

She was hurt and angry at him. She shook her head and gasped at what she realized what she had just said. She had forgotten about Karen being in the room. She shook her head and looked up at Lucas with sad eyes.

"I can't do this Lucas. I want to be your friend and I want to see us raise our children together but something has got to give here. We can't keep fighting like this. I just can't keep doing this. I won't raise our children like this Lucas." Brooke said as she turned and left the room. She left a shocked Lucas and Karen standing there.

Karen wasn't sure what the hell had just happened. She had never seen Brooke and Lucas go at each other like that. She knew now why Brooke had called her. Her children needed her. She couldn't believe that Lucas was the father of Brooke's babies and that he was engaged to Peyton. The last she knew was that Lucas didn't want a damn thing to do with Peyton and was spending his time with Brooke. She ran a hand through her hair and looked at her son.

"Lucas Eugene Scott you had better tell me what the hell is going on. And how you and Brooke went from being so close to being like what I just saw. What happened Lucas? And what the hell did she mean that you ran off to Vegas to marry Peyton? You had better start talking because I don't care that you are twenty five years old and a grown man. I will turn you over my knee and beat your ass." Karen yelled at him as she got into his face.

She was worried about Brooke and pissed about how Lucas had verbally attacked Brooke like that. Yet she was also worried about her son. She knew that Lucas loved Brooke, even if he won't admit it to himself. And she had never seen him treat her like that.

Lucas looked at his mom and couldn't help but cringe as she yelled at him. Especially when she threatened to beat his ass. He didn't think that his mom would really do that. But then he never thought that she would slap him across the face like she had when he had told her the pregnancy scare that he and Brooke had back in high school. Lucas sighed in defeat as he ran a hand over his head and looked at his mom.

"I keep messing up ma that is what is going on. Brooke and I got really close when baby Angie was here. I mean _really_ close. Then I got scared and I asked Peyton to go to Vegas and marry me," He explained. He held his hand up and shook he head when his mom went to interrupt him. "Let me get this out please. We didn't get married we couldn't do it without our family being there to see it. Then we get back and every one is mad at me. My nephew attacked me and all but kicked my ass for not protecting his Aunt Brooke. I was supposed to save her ma and I didn't. It's what Jamie yelled at me. Then everyone is angry because Peyton and I are engaged. I couldn't understand why they were so mad. Then Haley told me what was going on because Peyton took our phones and shut them off. We walked in the door and that's when Jamie attacked me. Then Haley and Nathan are yelling at us. I couldn't understand why they were so mad at us and so pissed at Peyton. I mean Haley all but threw Peyton out of the house and slapped her."

Lucas moved away from his mom as he finished explaining and walked over to the couch. He sat down and buried his face in his hands. Karen walked over and sat down beside Lucas and placed a hand on his back. She started to rub his back in a comforting gesture. She saw that he was hurting and mad at himself for not being there for Brooke and keeping her safe. She could see that he was hurt by what Jamie had said to him. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. She had known Haley since she was a little girl and never knew of Haley ever treating anyone the way Lucas had just said she had treated Peyton.

"Lucas when did you find out that Brooke was pregnant? And where is Peyton" Karen asked him softly after they had sat there for a few minutes.

She didn't really care where Peyton was. She just wanted to know what was going on. Truth be told, the only reason she ever put up with Peyton was because of Lucas and the fact that she was friends with Brooke, Haley and Nathan. She had had her issues with Peyton since Peyton had first got involved with Lucas while he was dating Brooke. However, she had kept them to herself for everyone else's sake.

"After Brooke found out that Peyton and I were engaged, Brooke took Jamie with her and they left. I had no way of getting hold of her because no one would tell me where she was. All they would tell me was that she was alright and to leave her alone for now. She came back after being gone for three months. Peyton and I were here and that is how I found out that she was pregnant. Peyton and I were playing by the pool I was ready to throw her in when I noticed how quiet it had gotten all of a sudden and that Peyton had gone stiff in my arms. I looked up and saw her staring at something. I looked over and there stood Brooke," He said with tears in his eyes as he remembered that day. "I knew the minute I saw her growing belly that she was pregnant and that I was the father. I don't know how I knew, I just did. It was a feeling I had in my gut and the thing is I was happy about it. But then I realized that she would have been pregnant when she was attacked and that Jamie was right. I never save Brooke when she needs me. I am always letting her down when she needs me the most."

Lucas looked over at Karen sadly. He felt terrible for not being there for Brooke when she had been attacked. He sighed as he looked back down at his hands as he continued his story.

"Peyton flipped out and went on the attack. She called Brooke names and demanded to know who the father was. Then she said that Brooke had made up the rape and all. I have never seen Peyton treat anyone the way she treated Brooke that day. She tried to physically attack Brooke. That is why I told Peyton they were mine and that she needed to leave so I could talk to Brooke." Lucas said as he thought about that day. He then thought about how he had treated Brooke that day and the things they said to each other.

Karen couldn't believe what she was hearing. She didn't know how things had gotten so bad here and how Peyton could treat her best friend like that. She saw how badly her son was hurting and she couldn't even begin to understand how much Brooke was hurting right now.

"Lucas you can fix this. You just need to try and talk to her civilly. You have to work this out for the sake of your children. They need the _both_ of you. And Brooke needs you right now also. She's fragile Luke," Karen told him. She wasn't sure how to help him or Brooke right now. "Lucas how does Peyton play into all of this now?"

Karen was a little reluctant to ask, but she knew that Peyton had a hold on her son that was unhealthy. However, she knew that situation needed to be sorted.

"Peyton and I are done. I can't believe that I ever thought I was in love with her. I saw the real Peyton the day she attacked Brooke and then when I got home and tried to talk to her. Did you know that she was the reason that Brooke broke up with me in senior year? She told Brooke that she was in love with me and then played on every fear Brooke had. So Brooke broke up with me because she thought that once Peyton had told me how she felt that I would leave Brooke and get back together with her," Lucas said in anger as he got up and started to pace the room. He had been so stupid to let Peyton play him like that back then. "All that time I thought that she was helping me to try and get Brooke back. But she was just being there so Brooke would stay away. And I let her do it. Peyton and I are over and done with for good. I haven't seen her since I told her to get out of the house and to stay away from us. I can't deal with Peyton and I don't want to. I need to get my shit together and work on making things right with Brooke if she will let me."

Lucas paused for a moment and took some deep steadying breaths. He then looked at his mom again with a sad and hurt look on his face.

"I keep messing it up mom and I keep hurting her. I threatened to take the babies from her. What kind of man does that make me mom. Keith would be so disappointed in me if he saw me now." Lucas said sadly.

He then thought about what he had said to Brooke the day she came back. He was so scared he was going to become like Dan and he didn't want that. He never wanted to be like Dan. Karen got up and walked over to him and pulled him into her arms as her heart broke for her son and Brooke.

"You stop that Lucas! You were angry and hurt and you struck out. Yes Keith would not like that you said that but from what you have said today I don't think you meant what you said about taking the babies from her. And you are not Dan so don't you ever think that you are do you hear me?" She told him with tears in her eyes. She knew what her son was thinking. She knew Brooke and Lucas needed to talk and they needed to talk alone.

"I love you mom and I am sorry that you came home to this mess," He said sadly as he hugged her back and held her close. He pulled back and looked down at her. "I need to talk to Brooke. We need to talk and every time we try someone or something always messes it up. I don't know what to do."

"Take me to my house Lucas and let's talk." Brooke said as she walked into the room before Karen could respond.

She had tears in her eyes as she looked at him. God when had they all got so messed up. When had it come down to this. She knew that they couldn't keep hurting each other like that. Lucas looked at Brooke in surprise when she spoke. He nodded his head and looked down at his mom. Karen smiled and reached up to pat his cheek.

"Go and talk to Brooke. I will stay here and surprise Haley, Nathan and Jamie. Come back later and we will all have dinner together. I will make your favorites." Karen said as she smiled at Brooke and Lucas. Brooke looked over at Karen and smiled at her.

"Could you make a dark chocolate cake with dark chocolate frosting and strawberries please?" Brooke begged. The thought of that cake made her mouth water. Karen laughed and nodded her head.

"Yes now go." Karen said as she hugged Brooke and all but pushed them out of the door.

Brooke walked over to Luke's car and climbed in without saying a word and Lucas did the same. The drive to Brooke's house was just as quiet. Brooke looked out the window not saying a thing and Lucas just drove. When they got to Brooke's house, she got out of the car and walked to the front door without waiting for Lucas. She knew that he was right behind her and that gave her confidence. She opened the door, let him in and couldn't help but gasp at what she saw. She fell back against Lucas as she took in the sight of her house.

It had been trashed. There was broken glass all over the place and broken pictures. The furniture had been knocked over and ripped apart. Brooke felt tears come to her eyes. She knew who had done this when she saw the spray paint on the walls and the broken and torn pictures of Brooke, Baby Angie and Lucas together. She felt Luke's arms around her and she turned around to face him. She buried her face into his chest and just started to cry.

"How could she do this to my home Lucas? How could she do this to me? I loved her no matter what she did to me. She was my best friend and she knew it was the only real home I had. And she came in and took it away from me." She cried into his chest as he held her against him.

Lucas had to bite back a growl as he saw her house. He knew in an instant that Peyton had done this. And he knew why she had done it. She had done it to get back at Brooke where it would hurt the most. And to get back at her for being pregnant with Lucas' children. And for Lucas ending things with her.

_Damn you Peyton,_ Lucas thought as he held Brooke and kissed the top of her head.

"It will be alright Brooke. I don't know how but I know it will be." He told her gently. He knew that she couldn't take much more stress or drama right now. Brooke pulled back and looked up at him.

"I don't know if it will be alright Lucas. We can't talk here. I can't be here now. She has destroyed my home and I can't live in this house anymore. I can't be here," She said sadly as she looked around again. She then saw something lying on the floor and started to cry again. "Oh god Lucas."

She walked through the mess and over to the item. She struggled to bend and picked up a purple monkey that had been destroyed. It's head, arms legs and tail were missing and it had been torn open. She knew that this was the purple monkey that Brooke had given Lucas after Angie had left.

"This was Angie's! How could she do that?" Brooke asked in a sob as Lucas walked over to her and pulled her back into his arms.

"I don't know Brooke but I won't let it happen again. I promise. Come on let's go back to Haley's and talk." Lucas said. He wanted to get her out of here before she found anything else to upset her more. He wanted to kill Peyton right now for hurting Brooke like she had. Brooke shook her head.

"No if we go back there we won't be able to talk alone. Someone or something keeps us from talking." She said sadly.

She was too tired to fight with him. Yes she was still hurt and angry by what he had said to her earlier but right now she just didn't care. She wrapped her arms around his waist and laid her head on his chest and closed her eyes.

_Just for a minute,_ she thought. She just wanted to stay like that for a minute in all of this pain and chaos.

"I can't take much more of this Lucas." She admitted to him as she pulled back and looked up at him. Lucas nodded his head in understanding.

"I know you can't. Let's get you over to Naley's and tell them what happened. We will talk Brook I promise you that. But I don't want to do it here." He said as he kissed her forehead. They then left the house with Brooke holding the destroyed purple monkey.

Lucas looked down at her with the destroyed purple monkey in her arms. He swore that he would find her another one if it was one of the last things he ever did. He had planned on giving it to Brooke for one of the babies.

_But that can't happen now_, he thought as he felt rage fill him at the thought of what Peyton had done.

When they got back to Nathan and Haley's, Lucas went around and helped Brooke out of the car and into the house. By now everyone was back. They were in the kitchen laughing and having a good time. They stopped when saw Brooke and Lucas. Haley knew the minute she saw Brooke that something bad had happened. They all turned and looked at where Haley was staring when she stopped laughing and tensed up.

"What happened Lucas?" She asked as she saw the tears in Brooke's eyes and the destroyed purple monkey.

"I need to get Brooke upstairs and then I will tell you." He replied as he went to lead her out of the room. Brooke looked at Haley and held the purple monkey out so that she could see it.

"_She _destroyed my home and Angie's purple monkey." Brooke said sadly as tears filled her eyes again. She shook her head and laid her head on Luke's shoulder. Lucas couldn't take it any more. He bent down and picked up Brooke and looked back at everyone. He felt like crying too.

"I will explain more when I come back down. But Brooke comes first right now and I need to stay with her until she's settled." He said.

He knew that he wasn't going to leave her again. He couldn't no matter what happened. He was going to prove to Brooke that was going to be there for her no matter what. No matter who had a problem with it.

Lucas left everyone down stairs staring at them, wondering what was going on as he carried Brooke up the stairs and into her room. He knew this was her room because of how it was decorated. Haley and Nathan had had it done for Brooke when they had bought the new house over the summer. Brooke and Jamie had been away at the time. They had done it because they knew that she was going to spend a lot of time with them. The walls were painted in deep red.

_It's a typical Brooke Davis red,_ he thought as he walked over to the bed. He sat down with her still in this arms.

"Do you want to go and get changed out of your dress into something more comfortable?" He asked her gently as he ran a hand through her soft hair and looked down at her.

Brooke had been in a daze as Lucas walked with her into the house and she had showed Haley the monkey. She just laid her head on Luke's shoulder as he had carried her up the stairs and into her room and sat down the bed with her. She looked up at him when he asked her about changing her clothes. She nodded her head and carefully got up. She gathered some clothes and went into the bathroom to change. Lucas laughed as Brooke came walking out of the bathroom.

"I always wondered what happened to that hoodie," He said as he smiled at her. She wore his old grey Keith's Body Shop hoodie and a pair of black and red pajama pants. Brooke smiled at him as she looked down at the hoodie. He stood and pulled the covers back on her bed. "Come on Pretty Girl lie down. I'll stay with you until you're asleep."

"You're not getting it back. I love it Lucas. It makes me feel safe and I won't give it up," She told him as she climbed into bed. Her heart skipped a beat when he called her Pretty Girl. She caught his hand as he covered her up and held it as she said. "Thank you and you might not believe this but I am glad you're here."

She closed her eyes after she had spoke. Lucas sat down on the bed next to her and ran his other hand through her hair after he had covered her up. She still held his other hand.

"You're welcome and I'm not going anywhere. From now on, I will be here whenever you need me." He promised her softly as he leaned down and kissed her temple.

He sat with her until she was asleep. He stroked her hair the whole time to comfort her and relax her. He then kissed her temple one more time before he got up and went downstairs. He walked into the kitchen to find everyone there. Haley, Nathan, Karen, Andy, Quinn, Clay, Mouth, Millie, Skills and Deb. He ran a hand over his face and sighed as he held up his hand before anyone could say anything.

"I'm going to say this before I tell you what happened at Brooke's. My mom listened to me talk today about everything that has happened in the last seven months. And it's plain and simple. I fucked up. I wasn't there when Brooke needed me and I chose Peyton over her and all of you. And for that I'm truly sorry. I can't keep going on like this. None of us can," He said as he walked over to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water out of it. "I can't keep hurting Brooke like I have been. My head is finally out of my ass and I see what I have done. And I was wrong. And from this moment on I am going to be there for Brooke and my children and the rest of you. So get used to it because I can't keep walking away at the end of the day. I would like to stay here with Brooke if she will let me. I know we're not anywhere close to being alright, but after what I saw today I can't leave her. So I am begging you, don't make me leave here."

As he spoke he looked at Haley and Nathan with a pleading look in his eyes. Nathan looked at Haley and Haley looked up at him. She nodded her head yes and Nathan walked over to Lucas and smiled at him.

"Nice to have you back Lucas," He said as he hugged his brother. He then pulled away and looked at Lucas as he said. "You can stay. But if you hurt her again I _will _hurt you."

"Don't hurt her Luke." Haley said as she hugged Lucas and then pulled back.

Karen stood back and watched the exchange with a smile. She was pleased that her son had finally opened up and told his family that he was going to be there for Brooke no matter what. Her smile then faded as she remembered the look on Brooke's face when they came back.

"Luke what happened at Brooke's?" Karen asked as she picked Lily up when she and Jamie came running into the kitchen. Lucas sighed and ran a hand over his face.

"Peyton had been at her house. And she had trashed the place. Destroyed it is more like it actually. She tore up all the pictures of all of us together, tore up all the pictures Brooke had of Angie and she broke anything that was breakable. And then did something that was even worse. She took a can of spray paint and sprayed Slut all over the walls in Brooke's living room. But the thing that really broke Brooke's heart was the purple monkey. You know Brooke had a purple monkey when she was little. And you know she got one for Angie when she came to stay with her. Brooke left it at the house when she had to give Angie back. Brooke gave me Angie's purple monkey. We found it at Brooke's in the kitchen in pieces," Lucas explained as thought about the look on Brooke's face. "Peyton knew that destroying Brooke's home and the monkey could hurt Brooke in the worse way. I don't think anything in her house can be saved. She said she doesn't want to go back there."

Lucas frowned deeply and got a sad look on her face as he knew how much Brooke loved her home. Karen couldn't believe what she was hearing. She sighed and ran a hand through her hair.

"I can't believe that Peyton would do that Brooke," She said as she sat Lily back down. She wanted to do something to help Brooke. "Do you think we can save anything at all from her house?"

"I'm not sure. We're going to have to go and look. The place is going to have to be cleaned out. I guess we will find out then. But I know all of her pictures can't be saved." He said sadly knowing how much Brooke loved all her pictures of all of them.

"Don't worry about the pictures. Get them to me and I will see if I can fix them. And if we can't I'm sure that Brooke gave all of us pictures of Angie and I know we have pictures of her, you and Angie together. We can replace the pictures or give her new ones with new memories." Quinn said with a smile.

She too wanted to help Brooke. She wasn't as close to Brooke as the rest of them were, but she wanted to be. She saw how much everyone loved Brooke and how much Brooke loved all of them and she wanted to help. She wanted to be a part of that too. She wanted to see Brooke smiling and happy again.

"We can go over there and start cleaning the place out." Andy said wanting to help Brooke also.

He loved Brooke like a daughter, just like he loved Lily and Lucas like his own. He wanted to help her also. Karen had told him what Brooke had been through and he wanted to protect her and be there for her also.

"I can call about finding someone to buy her place and help her find a new one if she wants," Haley said as she thought of a house that she knew could be perfect for Brooke. She smiled at Lucas as she said. "Until then you two can stay here."

"And Andy and I were talking today and we are moving back to Tree Hill. I want to be here to watch my grandchildren grown up. So we need to find a place also." She said knowing she could not take the house away from Lucas. Lucas smiled as his mom said they were staying in Tree Hill.

"No mom, the house is yours. You, Andy and Lily move into it. If Brooke finds a new house and will let me, I'll move in with her. Even if I have to sleep in a guest room." He told her. He was going to fight for his family and he was willing to do whatever it took to be there.

"You can stay with us Luke if she won't let you stay with her." Nathan said with a laugh. Just then Brooke came walking into the kitchen.

"Guys we have another problem." She said as she closed her phone and ran a hand through her hair. Someone knocked on the door and Brooke walked over and opened the door. "Come on in Mia. That was my attorney and as out can see Mia is here. We have more trouble because of Peyton. She took all the money for Red Bedroom Records and took off. Mia has a new record to do. The record company gave Red Bedroom Records a shit load of money for these new records and Peyton has taken all of it. If Mia's new record is not done in two weeks and Haley's started soon they are going to come after me, Mia, Haley, Lucas and Karen for the money."

Brooke sat down on a chair and ran a hand over her bump as one of the babies kicked. She had no idea how to run a record company and she didn't have the money right now to fix another one of Peyton's messes.  
Haley sighed in frustration.

"So what are we going to do now?" Haley asked as she tried to think about what to do. Brooke sighed and looked at Mia and Haley.

"I can handle answering phones and talking to people. So my question is, Haley how would you like to run a record company? We have all invested too much money, time and energy into that record company for Peyton. Now we might lose it because of some mean spiteful bitch." Brooke said in anger as she thought about all the money she gave Peyton to help her out with the company. Haley gasped in shock as Brooke asked her if she wanted to run the company.

"Brooke are you sure?" She asked in surprise, as wondered if she could run it or not. Brooke nodded her head.

"Haley I know you can do it. And if you need help I will make some calls and see if I can get you some help." Broome replied with a smile. She knew Haley could do it. Haley looked at Nathan and when he smiled at her, she looked over at Brooke and laughed.

"Sure why the hell not?" She said as she walked over and hugged Brooke. Brooke pulled back and looked at Lucas. "Now that is taken care of Lucas and I need to talk. Broody come with me."

Brooke then stood from the chair and turned and walked out of the room without waiting for him to follow. She climbed the stairs and walked into her room and sat down on the bed as she waited for him. She sighed as he walked into the room.

"Shut the door and lock it. I don't want anyone bothering us right now." She said softly as she thought about what she wanted to say to Lucas.

She was tired of running from her feelings and tired of being afraid. She had to stop fighting and just let him in and let him help. But at the same time, she was so scared that if she let him in she was going to get hurt again. Or it would be worse and their children would get hurt.

Lucas had swallowed hard when Brooke had told him to follow her. He shot Nathan a dirty look when he heard him whisper.

"Sucks to be you."

He left the room and followed her. He did as she said as they walked into the bedroom. He shut the door and locked it then slid down the door so he was sitting on the floor in front of her. He sighed as they sat there watching each other. He wasn't sure what to say. He knew that sorry was just not enough, but yet he didn't know what else to say to her.

"I am so sorry Brooke. I'm sorry I let you down. I'm sorry that when I realized that I had feelings for you again I got scared and ran to Peyton yet again. I'm sorry that I wasn't there the night you were raped. I'm sorry that Peyton keeps hurting you because of me. But most of all I'm sorry for being an ass and saying mean and hurtful things to you when I didn't mean them. I'm just sorry Brooke." He said as he looked into her eyes and let her see just how sorry he really was. Brooke listened to him in surprise. She gasped as he said that he was sorry that he wasn't there the night she was raped.

"Luke stop. Yes you have hurt me and I have hurt you but the one thing that you do not have to be sorry for it not being there the night I was raped. It could have been worse. You could have got hurt trying to help me. And I couldn't bare it if you got hurt because of me," She told him as she looked into his eyes. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you I was pregnant. I'm sorry you found out the way you did. And Peyton is not all your fault, so don't blame yourself for the shit that she does. That is all on her not you."

She paused for breath as they continued to look into each others eyes. She reached out and placed her hand on his and squeezed it gently.

"We have to stop fighting with each other Lucas. We have two babies that are going to be here in about eight weeks. We can't keep doing this to us, them or our family. I think I finally realized how much we were affecting them when Jamie asked me if he was to stay mad at you. We can't keep doing this Lucas. I am hurt by the fact that keep on choosing Peyton over me. And I'm afraid that is going to happen again. She has this hold over you and you drop everything and everyone when she calls you. I can't keep worrying about Peyton Lucas." She said, telling him one of her deepest fears. Lucas was shocked as Brooke told him that he always chose Peyton over her. He didn't think he ever did that.

"Brooke I never chose Peyton over you." He said trying to defend himself.

Brook shook her head and stayed calm.

"Lucas you did it all the time. Every time that she called, you dropped what ever it was you were doing and ran to her. We hadn't even back together again twenty four hours in our senior year and you left to go and help her. We would be on a date or something and she would call and you would drop me and run off to help her. I know I always told you it was alright but I was wrong Luke it wasn't alright. I shouldn't have been put second when we were together. Hell when you and your mom up and left town. You called Peyton everyday but you didn't call me once while you were gone. I head to hear from Peyton that you were back in town." She said sadly as she looked down at her joined hands.

She knew she was just as much to blame because she never said anything when he would up and leave to go to Peyton. But she didn't think that she should have to. He should have known she was not alright with it. Lucas sat there listening to what Brooke was saying to him and he knew what she said was right. He did always run to Peyton when she called him.

"I'm sorry. She was my friend and I didn't think about it hurting you," He said as he reached out and cupped her cheek in his hand. He looked up at her and said. "I am so sorry I hurt you and if I could go back and redo it I would."

He spoke in a soft voice as his eyes conveyed just how sorry he was. Brooke leaned her cheek further into his hand and enjoyed the delicate touch. All the anger and hurt was gone for the moment.

"Where to we go from here Lucas? How do we make things right from here on? Can we fix this and be friends again?" She asked him as she looked into his eyes. Lucas leaned forward and kissed her forehead softly.

"I don't know where we go from here. How about we start by trying to be friends again and see how that goes? Why don't we work together on finding you a new place to live and if you will let me, me moving in with you and we can just take it one step at a time for now." He suggested trying to help her and be there for her without pushing her. Brooke smiled at him as she leaned down and kissed his cheek.

"I would like that Broody. I can't say I won't get mad at you again in the future about things that have happened in the past, but lets just take it one day at a time like you said. And yes you can move in when I find a new house but you are staying in one of the guest rooms." She said to him not ready for anything else with him at the moment. She didn't even know if they could be together like that again. But for now she was just going to take it one day at time and see what happened.

**AN: That's it for this chapter. The story it not ever not yet anyway. Peyton will show up again later and I will have a few more people showing up in this story sooner or later. I really hope you liked this chapter. Please tell me if you think about it. I love the feed back and input.**

**Tanya**


End file.
